<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your life will never be the same by Go__Ask__Alice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708380">Your life will never be the same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go__Ask__Alice/pseuds/Go__Ask__Alice'>Go__Ask__Alice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go__Ask__Alice/pseuds/Go__Ask__Alice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Une nuit de tour parmi tant d'autres. Et la solitude. Oppressante. D'habitude, il gère tout seul, tant bien que mal. Mais cette nuit-là, Frank va trouver une aide inattendue. Et il va en profiter plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic entièrement écrite. Six chapitres en tout.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>J’inspire.</p><p>J’expire.</p><p>Je compte. Je me recentre sur l’instant. C’est un truc de respiration que m’a appris Jamia. Parfois ça marche et parfois non. Quand je commence, je sais généralement si ça va marcher ou non. Ce soir, ce sera très certainement non.</p><p>C’est ça l’anxiété. Ça te prend comme ça, sans raison particulière, et ça ne te lâche plus. Tu as beau essayer de te raisonner, c’est comme si ton cerveau se déconnectait de ton corps. Comme si son contrôle t’échappait et que tu n’avais alors plus qu’une chose à faire, attendre que ça passe. Ça finit toujours par passer, je l’ai appris avec le temps. La seule pensée réconfortante que je peux avoir dans ces instants.</p><p>Ça va passer.</p><p>Inspirer en trois temps. Expirer en quatre.</p><p>Certains deviennent fous avec ça, je le sais. J’essaie de ne pas y penser. Ça ne va pas m’aider. J’essaie de me focaliser sur ce qui m’entoure, cette chambre d’hôtel anonyme et exiguë, le lit dont je peux compter chaque ressort tant ils s’enfoncent dans mon dos, le bruit de l’eau d’une douche qui coule dans la salle de bain attenante.</p><p>D’habitude, quand je dois partager une chambre, je la partage avec Ray. Mikey et son frère en prennent alors une ensemble. Seulement cette fois, les petites amies respectives de Gérard et de Ray sont passées les voir sur la tournée, alors on s’adapte.</p><p>Inspirer en trois temps et expirer en quatre.</p><p>Dès qu’on est arrivés dans la chambre, je suis allé prendre ma douche et me suis couché, sans le moindre mot pour mon colocataire d’une nuit. Il ne m’en voudra pas, Mikey n’est pas comme ça, et il me connaît suffisamment pour savoir que parfois j’ai simplement besoin qu’on me foute la paix. Ça n’a rien de personnel, juste entre moi et moi.</p><p>L’eau cesse de couler et je me retourne vers le mur afin qu’il croit que je dors. Je cesse mes exercices de respiration. S’il m’entend, il va s’inquiéter. Il est comme ça Mikey, il s’inquiète du bien être des autres et pas suffisamment du sien. On est obligé de l’avoir à l’œil avec les autres tellement sa maladresse est préoccupante. Pire que de la maladresse, de l’étourderie. De celle qui te fait traverser la rue en regardant les oiseaux qui passent au-dessus de ta tête dans le magnifique azur du petit matin. Je me dis souvent que c’est un véritable miracle qu’il soit encore en vie.</p><p>Je sens un poids sur mon lit, près de mes jambes. Mikey vient de s’y assoir.</p><p>— C’est pas la forme, hein ?</p><p>Je réponds par un grognement. Il rit.</p><p>— Tu veux qu’on parle un peu ? Ça aide Gerard quand ça lui arrive. Ça l’aide à se concentrer sur autre chose que son mal être.</p><p>— Ça va passer, je rassuré-je. Ça finit toujours par passer.</p><p>— Oui, s’amuse-t-il, je sais ça.</p><p>— Ça ne t’arrive jamais, à toi ?</p><p>Il garde un instant le silence, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse.</p><p>— Pas comme ça non. C’est pas des crises, comme toi ou Gerard. Ça se manifeste plutôt comme…</p><p>Il gigote un peu comme si bouger l’aidait à trouver les bons mots.</p><p>— Comme une déconnexion, poursuit-il. Mon cerveau par ailleurs. Vous avez déjà dû le remarquer. Parfois je suis loin. C’est un mécanisme de défense que pense, mais ça m’a beaucoup coupé de mes semblables. Dans le groupe, vous l’acceptez, c’est pour ça que je suis si bien avec vous. Mais avant, quand j’allais à l’école et tout… Les autres m’appelaient l’extra-terrestre, l’autiste, ou le débile. Parce que j’étais souvent complétement en dehors de la réalité.</p><p>Le silence s’installe de nouveau. Puis je sens que ma couverture s’abaisse un peu, découvrant le haut de mon dos, et il pose sa main entre mes omoplates. Elle se déplace d’une épaule à l’autre lentement et je sens ses ongles glisser sur mon épiderme. Je me contacte.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?</p><p>— Souvent ça aide Gerard, explique-t-il. Il se concentre sur le contact et ça le calme. Tu veux que j’arrête ?</p><p>J’inspire et expire de nouveau. Il dit vrai, le contact est apaisant. Jamia fait souvent ça aussi, et c’est très efficace. Il va sans dire que ça n’a rien à voir, car Mikey n’est pas ma petite amie. Je manque de ricaner tellement l’idée me semble saugrenue.</p><p>Comme je ne réponds pas il continue, ses ongles parcourant consciencieusement chaque parcelle de ma peau, du haut de mon dos tout d’abord, et un peu plus bas ensuite. C’est si agréable que je me mets sur le ventre pour profiter de ces caresses. Je pourrais être gêné, mais ça n’est pas le cas. Je pense sincèrement Mikey incapable de la moindre pensée obscène. Il a dans mon esprit cette image du petit frère innocent qu’on a envie de protéger, des autres et de lui-même. Surtout de lui-même.</p><p>Quand il passe à certains endroits, des frissons remontent dans ma colonne vertébrale jusque dans ma nuque, c’est divin. Je n’ai pas l’innocence de Mikey, loin de là. Ça n’est pas encore la grande ébullition, mais mon cerveau arrive tout à coup à reprendre la maîtrise de mon corps. Mon souffle se raccourci légèrement alors que mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine.</p><p>
  <em>N’arrête pas s’il te plait. C’est bien trop bon.</em>
</p><p>C’est mon principalement problème dans cette existence. J’en veux très souvent toujours plus. Avec ce que je m’apprête à faire, je sais que je vais le mettre mal à l’aise, ce qui ne sera pas une manière très élégante de le remercier. Je sais que je vais tout gâcher et qu’il regrettera certainement d’avoir essayé de m’aider. Je m’en cogne. Parce que j’ai beau l’aimer comme un frère, je veux explorer ce que je suis en train de ressentir. Ressentir c’est ce sentir en vie. Et j’ai besoin de me sentir en vie, maintenant.</p><p>Je me retourne et lui présente mon torse, les yeux fermés pour qu’il ‘ai pas à affronter mon regard et y lire ainsi toute mon envie qu’il continue à me toucher comme ça. Il suspend son geste. Bientôt, il va se lever et rejoindre son lit, et on ne parlera plus jamais de ce qui vient de se passer.</p><p>Sa main se dépose sur mon cœur. Mon souffle se coupe de surprise pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre un rythme qui trahit mon émoi. Je garde mes paupières closes pour ne pas l’effrayer.</p><p>
  <em>Oui, c’est ça bébé, continue.</em>
</p><p>Ses ongles parcourent à nouveau ma peau, pendant quelques minutes, puis c’est la pulpe de ses doigts que je sens glisser sur le haut de mon torse. Sa main descend, très progressivement toujours plus bas. J’ose expirer un gémissement quand elle passe sous mon nombril. Son souffle se saccade également. J’ai beau avoir les yeux fermés, je l’entends parfaitement. La bruit de sa respiration presque haletante enflamme ma carcasse plus surement que s’il avait collé sa main directement dans mon caleçon.</p><p>Je n’ose pas rouvrir les yeux, je ne veux pas briser cet instant de pur délice. Sa main est remontée et caresse un endroit au-dessus de mon téton gauche, l’endroit de mon tatouage. HOPE. L’espoir. Ce que j’espère à cet instant, alors qu’il commence à titiller mon téton du bout de ses doigts, c’est que Mikey Way est finalement beaucoup moins innocent que ce que j’ai toujours cru.</p><p>J’ouvre enfin les yeux et croise son regard, me mordillant les lèvres pour qu’il n’y ait pas la moindre méprise sur mes intentions à son égard. Ses joues ont pris une adorable tinte rosée et il conserve ce petit sourire timide qui le caractérise, mais soutient mon regard. Il a parfaitement conscience de ce qu’il est en train de faire, de l’état dans lequel il me met.</p><p>Je me décale un peu dans mon lit.</p><p>— Tu viens ? je murmure.</p><p>C’est à son tour de mordiller ses lèvres. C’est le point de non-retour. Après ça, nous ne pourrons plus faire comme si rien ne s’était passé.</p><p>Il se glisse à mes côtés, entre mes draps. Et entre mes bras. L’odeur de son gel douche à la pèche mêlée à celle de sa peau et de sa transpiration m’enveloppent d’une sensation réconfortante. Un type qui se douche avec un gel douche parfumé à la pêche ne peux pas être une mauvaise personne.</p><p>Je lui laisse l’initiative du baiser. Lui et moi savons de c’est la prochaine étape. Il le fait comme on se jetterait à l’eau depuis le haut d’une falaise, d’un grand élan après une courte hésitation. La collision est exquise. Son souffle à le gout mentholé du dentifrice avec lequel il vient de se brosser les dents. Je le savoure en prenant tout mon temps. Je ne pourrais faire que ça de la nuit, me délecter de ses lèvres au gout de chewingum Hollywood, et de son souffle saccadé dans ma bouche.</p><p>Ne corps se frôlent à plusieurs reprise avant de se rencontrer. Mes mains parcourent la peau nue de son dos et je le presse contre moi. Nous bougeons l’un contre l’autre sans cesser de nous embrasser. Nos bassins se frottent et c’est divin. Je décolle un peu nos corps pour caresser son torse et il gémit de la plus exquise des façons. Je me demande pendant un cours instant s’il a prémédité ce qui est en train de se passer, puis perds le fil de mes interrogations au moment où il expire mon prénom.</p><p>— Oh Frank…</p><p>Ma main descend sous son nombril et trouve l’élastique de son caleçon.</p><p>— Je peux ?</p><p>Il acquiesce et ma main y plonge sans la plus petite hésitation, alors que tout son corps se tend contre le mien. J’ai envie de lui donner énormément de plaisir, et en même temps, j’ai envie de prendre tout mon temps.</p><p>Il mord ses lèvres pour retenir un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Je partage ses pensées, ces murs de chambre d’hôtel sont fins comme du papier à cigarette, et je n’ai pas la moindre idée de qui se trouve dans la chambre d’à côté.</p><p>Il va sans dire que ce qui est en train de se passer va à l’encontre des règles à propos de ce qui doit se faire ou nom au sein d’un groupe, quand on passe environ quatre-vingt pour cent de l’année à tourner ensemble. C’est trop tard, si ces pensées rationnelles me traversent l’esprit, elles ne pèsent pas lourd à côté de mon imagination et des images dont mon cerveau m’abreuve désormais en continue, toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres.</p><p>C’est au tour de Mikey de glisser sa main contre mon torse, plus bas, encore plus bas, et de la plonger dans mon caleçon. Nos souffles se coupent en même temps, puis reprennent, heurtés et impatients. Je me dis que c’est certainement la première érection qu’il touche qui n’est pas la sienne. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être Mikey gâche-t-il bien son jeu. Il est clair que l’innocence que je lui prêtais n’était pas méritée. Alors que pourrait-il en être du reste ?</p><p>Il me caresse avec douceur et hésitation, jusqu’à ce que je prenne une prise plus ferme sur son membre et un rythme plus intense. Il m’imite alors.</p><p>
  <em>Bordel que c’est bon !</em>
</p><p>Je décolle un instant ma bouche de la sienne et cherche son regard. J’ai besoin de voir qu’il prend son pied comme je prends le mien, et qu’il ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette rien. Je m’apprête à le faire jouir, juste comme ça, avec ma main, et je sais que je ne regretterai rien, alors que je lis cette délicieuse supplique dans son regard :</p><p>
  <em>Continue.</em>
</p><p>Pour un ingénu, il semble savoir ce qu’il fait car j’arrive presque à la fin. Je me raidi, c’est trop tôt. J’en veux encore, et je sais ce qu’il se passera une fois qu’on aura tous les deux joui. Chacun retournera dans son lit, et on ne parlera plus jamais de cette histoire. C’est trop tôt. Je veux profiter encore un peu de lui, de gout de son souffle, du bruit de ses gémissements étouffés, de son corps fin et sec qui bouge contre le mien. Si je dois emporter tout ça, en faire un peu paquet qui restera au chaud dans mes souvenirs, je veux imprimer toutes ces sensations, car elles me rendent vivant, alors que je me débattais, au bord du gouffre, il y a à peine un instant.</p><p>— Doucement, je souffle entre ses lèvres alors que le va et vient de sa main s’accélère, et que la tension dans mon bas ventre s’accroît de façon alarmante. Il n’y a pas le feu.</p><p>Cette façon adorable qu’il a de mordiller ses lèvres sans cesse. Tente-il de masquer sa gêne ou est-ce simplement pour m’allumer ? A ce stade, je n’ai plus le moindre besoin d’être allumé d’avantage. Je pense à tout ce que je pourrais lui faire, tout ce qu’il pourrait me supplier de lui faire alors qu’il reprend ses caresses de façon plus ample et que je me cale sur le même rythme que lui. Ses paupières sont close et je picore ses lèvres, puis joue avec sa langue de la mienne, puis mordilles sa bouche de nouveau. Il se laisse bien sagement faire tout en me montrant qu’il aime ce que je lui fais. C’est alors qu’une idée me vient.</p><p>— Tu veux qu’on joue à un petit jeu ? je propose.</p><p>— Dis-moi, murmure-t-il contre ma bouche qu’il semble avoir du mal à lâcher.</p><p>— Tu suis mon rythme, exactement comme moi sans tricher.</p><p>Je maintiens le va et vient de ma main sur sa queue et il m’imite, comme ça, ni trop vite ni trop lentement.</p><p>— Comme-ça ?</p><p>— Oui, j’expire. Comme ça c’est bon.</p><p>Il raffermit sa prise et cale son visage dans mon cou, son souffle tiède glisse sur ma peau couverte de transpiration.</p><p>— Et ensuite ? demande-t-il.</p><p>— Le premier qui jouit à perdu.</p><p>Son petit rire nerveux dans mon coup me provoque d’agréables frissons.</p><p>— J’ai toujours su que tu étais un tordu.</p><p>Je ne réponds pas. Je me concentre sur mon plaisir et sur le rythme que je veux lui donner, m’assurant qu’il respecte bien les règles. Il les suit à la lettre, accélérant lorsque j’accélère, ralentissant quand je le décide. J’aime avoir le contrôle, avec les mecs tout du moins. Bien évidemment, ce petit jeu n’est qu’un leurre car j’ai une tout autre idée en tête, une idée que m’excite tellement que ce jeu de dupe risque de très vite se terminer.</p><p>Ses lèvres trouvent mon oreille, et il commence à geindre faiblement, là dans le creux de mon oreille. C’est très faible, juste un souffle, personne d’autre que moi ne pourrais l’entendre même si quelqu’un se trouvait avec nous dans cette chambre, et pourtant, c’est parfaitement obscène. Délicieux. Divin. Sale.</p><p>— C’est pas fair play ce que tu es en train de faire, je m’insurge.</p><p>Il m’ignore royalement, ses gémissements montent dans les aigües. J’accélère le rythme, je n’en peux plus, j’ai besoin de me libérer de toute cette tension. Il augmente la cadence, toujours très sagement, chacun de mes muscles se tendent, et je jouis, relâchant un chapelet de soupirs contenu. Sa main continue quelques va et vient qui font exploser une nuée de frissons dans mes cuisses, puis s’ôte de mon caleçon.</p><p>J’en fais de même et reste allongé contre lui un instant, tentant de reprendre vite mes esprits. J’ai besoin d’être parfaitement alerte pour ce qui va suivre.</p><p>— Tu as perdu, souffle-t-il dans mon coup.</p><p>Puis il se colle de nouveau langoureusement à moi et plonge la main dans son propre caleçon histoire de se finir lui-même, vu que je l’ai lâchement abandonné au milieu de la partie, mais je ne le laisse pas faire. Je plonge sous les draps pour lui enlever son caleçon.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’étouffe-t-il.</p><p>— Si j’ai perdu, ça veut dire que tu as gagné. Je dois donc te donner ta récompense.</p><p>Je le fait se redresser et s’assoir sur le bord du lit alors que je me pose à genou au sol devant lui. Son regard quand il comprend ce que je m’apprête à faire est à la fois hésitant et plein d’envie.</p><p>— T’es pas obligé, halète-il alors que j’approche ma bouche de sa queue tendue bien droite devant moi.</p><p>En guise de réponse, je me penche et picore son gland comme je l’ai fait avec ses lèvres un peu plus tôt. Je m’en délecte, par petites touches, sur l’extrémité d’abord, puis je descends vers la base, tout en maintenant un maximum le contact visuel avec lui. Le voir, tremblant et gémissant comme-ça m’excite au plus haut point. Je pourrais lui faire ça toute la nuit, sans le moindre problème.</p><p>Mes mains ne sont pas en reste. Une est agrippée à sa taille la pétrissant et y enfonçant les ongles tandis que l’autre se glisse entre ses cuisses pour masser ses testicules. Il gémit encore. J’aime tellement sa façon de le faire. N’y tenant plus, j’avale un bonne partie de son engin d’un coup, imprimant de nouveau va et vient tout en jouant avec ma langue sur son gland. Je sais que c’est bon parce que c’est comme ça que j’aime qu’on me le fasse. Mes deux mains sont maintenant revenues sur ses hanches et je l’agrippe plus fort. Il s’est un peu affaissé, posé sur ses avant-bras, et me dévore du regard, m’observant qui mange son anatomie avec un appétit féroce. Je salive abondamment et descends de plus en plus bas, je détends ma gorge et son gland vient bientôt s’y glisser.</p><p>Il mort encore ses lèvres, s’il continue comme ça, il aura une belle marque demain, qu’il risque d’avoir du mal à expliquer aux autres de manière convaincante.</p><p>Je m’en cogne. Je sens qu’il est à deux doigts de jouir, là au fond de ma gorge, ce qui m’incite à augmenter la cadence. Je le veux, là, tout au fond de moi. Je saisis une de ses mains et la place sur ma tête. Il commence par la caresser, puis saisit une poignée de mes cheveux, ayant parfaitement compris ce que j’attendais de lui.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me, baby…</em>
</p><p>Je le laisse imprimer son rythme et je lâche complétement prise. Sa queue tape dans le fond de ma gorge, je plante mes ongles dans la peau de ses hanches, il se tend, il tremble, si je n’avais pas la bouche pleine, je pourrais lui susurrer à cette instant les pire obscénités.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me !</em>
</p><p>Un gémissement, plus intense et quelques autres sur une autre tonalité et il se libère entre mes lèvres. Je gémis à l’unisson de son extase, un peu étouffé par sa queue dans ma bouche. Il s’effondre sur le lit, sonné et essoufflé, alors que je me relève pour rejoindre la salle de bain.</p><p>J’ai besoin de reprendre une douche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Encore une fausse note. Depuis l’extrémité de la scène, Ray me lance un regard interrogateur que j’ignore de mon mieux. Il ne va de toute manière échapper à personne que mon niveau de concentration est littéralement au raz des pâquerettes cet après-midi. Ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment, à dire vrai. Si je suis d’un naturel tête en l’air, la concentration est toujours là quand je joue. Je suis une machine à égrainer les notes de façon nette et précise. A tel point que Frank m’a un temps surnommé le robot.</p><p>Frank, lui, a l’air très à son aise, rien ne le différencie de son air habituel. Je soupire intérieurement en pensant à ce qu’il va déduire de mon inattention. Je soupire de plus belle alors que lui et mon frère font les idiots sur scène, à se rapprocher et se tourner autour comme deux ados en chaleur. Ça fait partie de leur jeu de scène classique, et, dès que l’adrénaline leur permet, ils ne se privent pas de se laisser aller au genre de dérapage que le rock réclame. Ça ne me gêne pas outre mesure habituellement. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, quand ils se mettent à se rapprocher pour chanter de le même micro, leurs bouches toute proches l’une de l’autre, je prie pour que Gerard n’apprenne jamais ce que cette même bouche à fait la nuit dernière. Le souvenir de la tête de Frank qui monte et descend au-dessus de mon entrejambe me fait louper une nouvelle note.</p><p>
  <em>Fais chier !</em>
</p><p>Comment fait-il pour être aussi nonchalant ? Je donnerais cher pour être capable de son détachement. Je donnerais cher pour être au clair avec moi-même sur ce qu’il s’est passé cette nuit. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça, bordel ? Il m’a séduit et je l’ai laissé faire. C’était un jeu pour lui et ça ne me dérange pas, mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Ça n’est de toute manière ni le lien ni le moment pour y réfléchir et je parviens à finir le set sans trop de casse.</p><p>— Est-ce que ça va ? s’inquiète mon frère, alors que nous rejoignons le backstage.</p><p>Je jette un coup d’œil à Frank qui est en train de ranger sa Gibson et n’a pas l’air de se soucie de notre conversation.</p><p>— Oui, je suis juste fatigué, c’est tout, mens-je sans la moindre once de culpabilité.</p><p>— Dis plutôt que Frank t’a empêché de dormir, ricane-t-il.</p><p>Je me fige. Il ne sait pas. Il ne peut pas savoir. Ça serait si évident que ça ? Comme tatoué sur mon front en lettres capitales ?</p><p>Mikey a pris un pied d’enfer avec Frank la nuit dernière.</p><p>— C’est vrai, poursuit Gerard. Frank ronfle, c’est une horreur. Déjà que dans le tour bus, on l’entend même avec le bruit du moteur alors là dans une chambre, je me doute que tu n’as pas dû fermer l’œil.</p><p>— Hey ! Réagit enfin Frank. C’est complétement faux, je ne ronfle pas.</p><p>— Oh que si, rit Ray qui passe à notre hauteur et n’a saisi que cette partie de la conversation, comme un tracteur.</p><p>J’essaie de me rappeler si Frank a ronflé cette nuit. Quand il est retourné à la salle de bain, j’ai regagné mon lit et me suis tourné vers le mur, faisant mine de dormir. Frank a eu la délicatesse de me foutre la paix et s’est recouché sans un mot. J’ai mis un temps infini à m’endormir. La vérité, c’est que j’avais envie de le rejoindre de nouveau. Pas pour baiser, juste pour avoir quelqu’un de chaud contre qui me blottir. Et cette incompréhensible envie de sa tendresse avait contribué à mon trouble et achevé de ruiner mon sommeil.</p><p>La main de mon frère se pose sur mon épaule avec sollicitude, me ramenant à la réalité.</p><p>— Il faut que tu te reposes, frérot, me sourit-il. Tu sais qu’on compte sur toi.</p><p>J’acquiesce et il se rassure. Ce soir, je dors avec lui de toute manière. Et même si ça n’était pas le cas, je n’ai pas l’intention de faire de ce genre d’entorse à la bienséance une habitude. C’est au moment où je range ma basse dans sa caisse de transport que je me rends compte que Ray et Gerard sont partis, alors que Frank s’attarde toujours en backstage.</p><p>— C’est vrai ? s’amuse-t-il. J’ai ronflé ?</p><p>Je m’absorbe dans le bouclage de la grande mallette pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face.</p><p>— Non, je grogne, pas que je me souvienne.</p><p>— Ça me rassure, grince-t-il. Ça m’aurait embêté d’être responsable de ta déconcentration.</p><p>Je me résous à lever rapidement les yeux sur lui et sur son sourire un rien moqueur, que je trouve extrêmement inapproprié.</p><p>— Je vais bien, ok ? m’agacé-je.</p><p>— Ok, ok, tempère-t-il. Pas besoin de t’énerver.</p><p>J’inspire et expire profondément. Y a-t-il une seule personne dans toute l’histoire de l’humanité qui se soit jamais calmée parce qu’on lui avait demandé de le faire ?</p><p>— Je voulais juste m’assurer que ça allait, dit-il en s’approchant un peu. Que tout était ok entre nous.</p><p>La chaleur me monte aux joues et je maudis les réactions de faiblesse de mon corps.</p><p>— Oui, il n’y pas de problème.</p><p>— Pourquoi tu n’arrives pas à me regarder en face, dans ce cas ?</p><p>Je fais un effort pour le contredire et plante un regard que j’espère détaché dans le sien, qui pétille de malice.</p><p>— Ça va, je te dis.</p><p>Il sourit et ébouriffe mes cheveux comme lui et les gars du groupe ont l’habitude de le faire depuis des années. Ici, je suis leur petit frère à tous. Mikey, le réservé, maladroit et si fragile petit Mikey. A cet égard, le désir incompréhensible que j’ai éprouvé la nuit dernière avait quelque chose de parfaitement incestueux. Sans parler du bordel que tout ça pourrait foutre dans le groupe.</p><p>— Ne traîne pas, me sourit-il. On ne va pas tarder à rentrer à l’hôtel.</p><p>Il s’éloigne tranquillement et je relâche un soupir. Rien dans son comportement n’est différent d’avant, comme si l’expérience de cette nuit n’avait été qu’une parenthèse, très agréable certes, mais pas destinée à changer le cours de notre relation. Nous sommes bandmates, et c’est tout. Je dois prendre exemple sur lui. Le groupe est une deuxième famille et je n’ai pas la moindre envie que les choses changent.</p><p>Je dois mettre un couvercle sur tout ça pendant un moment. La tournée est primordiale et je ne peux pas me permettre de foirer comme je l’ai fait sur cette date. Ça n’était pas professionnel et je ne veux pas décevoir Gerard. Les questions, je pourrai me les poser plus tard. Il n’y a pas vraiment d’urgence à y répondre, après tout. Ça n’est pas comme si j’avais une petite amie, en ce moment. Je ne mens à personne.</p><p>Ma tension interne redescend à mesure que la journée se termine. Je suis complètement détendu alors qu’elle touche à sa fin. Comme si la reprise des tâches habituelles avaient rassuré mon cerveau sur une forme de normalité retrouvée. Alors que je suis tranquillement installé dans mon lit, je traîne un peu avant de m’endormir. Bizarrement, j’aurais pensé que la fatigue me terrasserait mais je tourne un peu. Je rallume donc et prend un livre afin de faire passer un peu le temps. Le sommeil viendra, je dois juste laisser le temps à mon corps de se remettre de toutes ces émotions.</p><p>La vibration de mon téléphone me tire de ma lecture.</p><p>Un message.</p><p>De Frank.</p><p>[Tu dors ?]</p><p>J’ignore le petit frisson entre mes omoplates.</p><p>[Pas encore] lui réponds-je.</p><p>[Et Gerard ?]</p><p>Je me redresse pour observer mon frère qui à la bouche grande ouverte.</p><p>[Comme une souche]</p><p>Habituellement, c’est plutôt l’inverse. Je m’effondre et c’est lui qui lutte pour trouver le sommeil. Enfin, quand il n’a pas avalé une quantité d’alcool suffisante pour assommer un cheval.</p><p>Plus de message. Je repose mon téléphone et reprend mon livre. Non, je ne suis pas déçu. Ça serait stupide de l’être alors que j’ai établi de manière certaine que je souhaitais que ça s’arrête.</p><p>Le téléphone vibre de nouveau.</p><p>[J’ai envie de te voir]</p><p>Je fixe l’écran. Une phrase de six mots, et la tension dans mon corps reprend tous ses droits. Absolument pathétique. Mon cerveau sermonne mon corps, lui demande sèchement de se reprendre car il n’a plus quatorze an. Un peu de tenue, que diable !</p><p>C’est peine perdu.</p><p>Vivant. C’est ce qu’on ressent quand on est vivant. Du désir et de l’exaltation. Je l’ai oublié un temps, cette sensation d’inconnu, cette envie de se jeter dans le vide rien que pour voir ce qu’il allait se passer. Ça n’est pas raisonnable, non. C’est d’ailleurs là tout l’intérêt de la chose.</p><p>[Je connais un endroit où on serait tranquille] affiche l’écran du téléphone. Mon absence de réponse n’a pas l’air de la décourager. Ma mâchoire se contracte et je capitule, mes deux pouces pianotant à la hâte sur les touches lumineuses :</p><p>[Où ?]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>J’arrive au sous-sol. Je n’ai croisé personne. Il est plus tard que je ne le pensais. La porte est entrouverte et je m’assure que ce soit la bonne avant de la franchir. Première porte à droite en sortant de la cage d’escalier. Un petit panneau écrit « réservé au personnel » dessus.</p><p>Mes mains sont moites quand je la passe. Il est là, à m’attendre sagement sous les néons blafards, adossé à ce qui semble être une grosse machine à laver le linge. Il y en a plusieurs d’aligner contre le mur du fond, et sur la droite, des piles de draps et de serviettes propres attendent sur des étagères qu’on les remonte dans les étages.</p><p>— Désolé, me sourit-il alors que je détaille ce qui est sans conteste la blanchisserie de l’hôtel. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de trouver mieux.</p><p>Je referme la porte et hausse les épaules. Ça n’a pas la moindre importance. Il me sourit. Encore. Je connais ce sourire par cœur. Alors pourquoi a-t-il désormais cet effet sur moi ? Est-ce cette manière complétement inédite qu’il a de me regarder ? Avec une sorte d’appétit contenu qui déclenche en moi l’envie irrépressible de satisfaire ses moindres désirs.</p><p>Il ne bouge pas. Comme dans la chambre la nuit dernière, il semble attendre de moi que je fasse le premier pas. Mais j’ai envie de jouer un peu, alors je ne le satisferai pas sur ce point. Je m’approche de lui, très près mais garde mon corps dissocié du sien, et projette dans mon regard la brulure du feu qui couve en moi.</p><p>Avec un grognement contrarié, il m’attrape par la nuque et m’embrasse avec une violence à peine contenue. Sa langue est dans ma bouche, et il semble décidé à m’étouffer avec. Je love mon corps contre le sien et entreprends de le débarrasser de son t-shirt, tâche malaisée dans la mesure où il ne semble absolument pas disposé à lâcher mes lèvres. Je finis par me dépêtrer de son baiser de sangsue et plonge dans son cou, picorant et mordant sa peau alternativement, jouant de douceur et de brutalité. J’obtiens l’effet escompté et il lâche un peu prise, profitant des caresses de ma bouche sur l’épiderme de son cou, de son menton, de sa clavicule. Je descends sur son torse, joue une instant de ma langue avec son téton et mes mains courent sur son ventre. Quelques minutes de ce traitement qui lui tire d’adorables petits gémissements et mes doigts entreprennent de déboutonner son jean.</p><p>Je lâche le goût alléchant de sa peau afin de me concentrer un instant sur cette tâche. Les boutons sautent et je le fais glisser jusqu’à ses chevilles.</p><p>Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique. Mon désir me dicte mes gestes, et c’est jouissif de lui abandonner le contrôle, de s’en remettre à lui. Mais mon cerveau qui ne s’éteint que rarement insuffle la peur à mon désir. Ça, je ne l’ai jamais fait à personne. Je n’en ai même jamais eu envie, ne serait-ce qu’une fois.</p><p>J’en ai envie, maintenant. J’ai envie de lui et de le laisser me faire ça. Alors je laisse sa place à ma peur, je l’accepte comme une spectatrice un peu envahissante certes, mais qui n’est là qu'en observatrice, et qui ne m’empêchera pas de me laisser aller. Je connais Frank depuis des années. Je sais qui il est, et j’ai confiance en lui.</p><p>Je remonte vers ses lèvres pour le laisser de nouveau happer mon souffle tandis que j’entreprends d’ôter son caleçon. Je lâche encore ses lèvres et l’emmène jusqu’à ses chevilles comme je l’ai fait avec son jean. Au lieu de me redresser, je reste à genou devant lui et relève la tête pour capter son regard. Sa bouche est entrouverte et il semble lutter pour contrôler le rythme de sa respiration.</p><p>— T’es pas obligé, souffle-t-il.</p><p>Non, je ne le suis pas. J’en ai simplement très envie, j’en salive d’avance, et mon regard suffit à lui répondre. Je me jette à l’eau, saisit son sexe, le caresse et le prend en bouche. Il s’y glisse, la pénètre, l’explore, doucement, graduellement. La langue, les dents, les joues, je goûte chaque contact de cette sensation nouvelle dont je n’aurais pu croire qu’elle put être aussi excitante.</p><p>Frank murmure mon prénom à plusieurs reprises, poussant des soupirs d’extase dès que je fais quelque chose qui semble particulièrement lui convenir. Je note ce qui lui plait le plus et m’emploie à obtenir encore plus de manifestations sonores de son plaisir. J’empoigne sa queue et pars de sa base pour faire glisser ma langue jusqu’en haut, m’attardant sur son frein par quelques va et vient qui lui arrache un son un peu incongru.</p><p>— Oh Mikey… expire-t-il. Oui, continue, c’est bon ce que tu me fais.</p><p>Je réitère la manœuvre, encouragé par ses paroles qui aiguillonnent mon désir. Je finis par le prendre complétement en bouche. Je me souviens de la sensation délicieuse de sa bouche qui engloutissait complètement mon membre, la nuit précédente. C’est ce que j’en envie de lui faire pour qu’il prenne encore plus son pied. Mais je présume de mes capacités et retient un haut le cœur quand elle rencontre les tréfonds de ma gorge. Je me recule, essoufflé.</p><p>— Doucement, s’amuse-t-il. C’est pas pour les débutant, ce que tu viens d’essayer de faire.</p><p>Je baisse les yeux un peu gêné, mais il prend mon menton pour que je le regarde.</p><p>— T’arrêtes pas, bébé, sourit-il. T’as pas la moindre idée du bien que tu me fais.</p><p>Je hoche la tête et m’exécute, le reprenant en bouche alors qu’il gémit de nouveau. Mes mâchoires commencent à être douloureuses, mais je n’ai pas la moindre envie d’arrêter. Cette fois j’y vais plus doucement, testant prudemment mes limites, et n’accélère le rythme que quand j’ai trouvé jusqu’où je pouvais aller. Je place mes mains sur ses cuisses pour contrôler la profondeur de sa pénétration et il glisse alors une main dans mes cheveux.</p><p>— Est-ce que tu contrôles ? s’informe-t-il.</p><p>Dans la mesure où ma bouche est toujours très occupée, j’émets un son se voulant un acquiescement.</p><p>Sa seconde main, rejoins alors mon crâne qu’il enserre avec douceur, et il commence à accompagner mon rythme de va et vient. Je le laisse graduellement prendre le contrôle sans le lui abandonner totalement. Nous partageons la responsabilité de ce qui est en train de se passer. Je m’en remets à lui, mais il reste parfaitement à mon écoute, retenant son geste dès que je pousse sur ses cuisses pour lui monter qu’il va un peu trop loin. Je n’ai jamais connu une telle symbiose dans un acte sexuel. Il a ma tête entre ses mains et imprime ce mouvement de bassin qui me donne la sensation démentielle de n’être qu’un instrument de plaisir entre ses mains. Il geint tout en me susurrant des insanités à faire rougir la plus expérimentée des Cam Girls alors que mon cerveau me souffle qu’il est fort probable qu’il jouisse dans ma bouche. Je prends conscience avec ravissement que je n’en ai absolument rien à carrer.</p><p>Pourtant, sans que je ne m’y attende, il se retire de ma bouche, me saisit par le bras pour que je me relève et me pousse contre la machine sur laquelle il était appuyé durant tout ce temps. Il m’a retourné et s’est placé derrière moi. Il colle son érection contre mes fesses encore emprisonnées dans mon jean, et enserre mon torse dans ses bras, son souffle saccadé contre ma nuque, nous immobilisant un instant.</p><p>— Est-ce ça va, halète-t-il.</p><p>— Oui, je murmure.</p><p>— Pas trop mal aux mâchoires ?</p><p>— Si, je m’amuse, un peu.</p><p>— Ça passera. Avec un peu d’entraînement.</p><p>Je me demande ce qu’il entend par là alors qu’il ôte mon T-shirt et commence à inonder mon dos de baisers et de mordillements. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’il a envie que ça dure ? Est-ce qu’il veut que nos ébats deviennent réguliers. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de ça. J’aime beaucoup sa petite amie, Jamia, c’est une fille bien, et j’ai réussi jusqu’à présent à ne pas penser à elle et à la trahison en règle que ces têtes à têtes constituaient, car ils n’étaient pas destinés à perdurer. Je ne suis même pas certains d’avoir envie que ça continue. C’est mauvais pour le groupe. Et moi… Moi, je ne sais pas encore comment me situer par rapport à ça.</p><p>Sa main qui déboutonne mon pantalon me fait perdre le fil mes réflexions. Il en a apparemment assez de se frotter sur l’étoffe rêche de mon jean, et mon pantalon et mon caleçon finissent logiquement sur mes chevilles. Il me penche en avant et sa queue glisse dans mon sillon. D’une main il me maintient pencher tandis que l’autre pétrit l’une mes fesses, l’écarte pour atteindre un point de mon anatomie que je découvre extrêmement sensible. Personne ne m’a jamais touché là, même pas moi. Il me lâche et je reste bien sagement penché en avant tandis que sa deuxième main m’écarte un peu plus et que son sexe parvient à glisser le long de mon anus. Je produis un gémissement, et l’étouffe immédiatement, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas produire le bruit que j’aurais besoin d’exprimer tellement c’est bon.</p><p>— Oh Frank…</p><p>Je me penche encore histoire de lui monter à quel point j’apprécie ce qu’il est en train de me faire et il grogne de plaisir alors que je m’offre à lui de façon aussi indécente. Je bouge le bassin à son rythme. J’en veux plus. Je sens que lui aussi.</p><p>— Baise-moi ! je lâche.</p><p>Ces mots ont franchis mes lèvres bien avant que j’ai le temps d’être au clair avec le fait d’être ou non prêt pour ça. Il s’interrompt, essoufflé et me prend par l’épaule pour que je me redresse contre lui. Son souffle est tiède, contre mon oreille.</p><p>— Je n’ai ni lube, ni capote. Tu risques de ne pas vraiment apprécier l’expérience.</p><p>Il saisit le lobe de mon oreille entre ses lèvres et le mordille un instant tous en reprenant ses exquis mouvements de bassin.</p><p>— Et j’ai envie que tu apprécies, bébé. Chaque foutue seconde du temps qu’on passe ensemble.</p><p>J’apprécie. J’aimerais qu’il sache à quel point j’apprécie. Alors je me penche de nouveau pour l’encourager à reprendre là où ma requête obscène nous a arrêtés, et il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Son rythme s’accélère, mes jambes tremble, je brûle de l’envie de le sentir à l’intérieur de moi. Les bruits qui sortent de sa gorge sont de plus en plus courts et il finit par ne plus produire un son, proche qu’il est de sa jouissance. Il se décolle de moi et sa semence tiède se déverse alors sur le bas de mon dos. Je reste là, penché en avant sur le machine à laver, chancelant, au milieu des odeurs de lessives et de détergeant. J’ai l’impression d’être ivre.</p><p>Je sens qu’il essuie mon dos. Il a dû aller chercher une des serviettes propres empilées contre le mur tout proche. Puis il me retourne, m’assoie sur la machine, se glisse entre mes cuisses et plante son regard dans le mien, que j’essaie de soutenir sans rougir. Toute gêne entre nous serait désormais ridicule. Il repli mes jambes et glisse sa main entre mes cuisses pour atteindre le point qu’il caressait de son membre juste avant de venir sur mon dos. Je mord encore mes lèvres et il me sourit.</p><p>— Si tu as envie de faire du bruit, je peux arranger ça.</p><p>Il appuie sur quelques boutons du panneau de contrôle du lave-linge qui se trouve juste sous mes fesses et la machine se met en route. L’essorage plus précisément. Le processus fourni effectivement un niveau satisfaisant de décibel. D’un geste complétement obscène, il lèche ensuite ses doigts, les enduisant d’une quantité appréciable de salive et sa main humide trouve à nouveau mon intimité, la caresse, la masse, s’égarant de temps à autre vers mes testicules. Je m’accroche à son coup car ainsi replié en deux mon équilibre est des plus précaire, et mes gémissements se muent en longues plaintes que je ne suis pas certain qu’il entende tant le bruit de la machine qui vibre sous mes fesses est fort.</p><p>— Je peux te prendre, articule-t-il alors à mon oreille. Juste avec les doigts. Si tu as envie ?</p><p>Je hoche simplement la tête en signe d’assentiment. Mon corps avait déjà parlé pour moi de toute manière, mais qu’il s’assure ainsi de mon consentement me rassure sur la confiance aveugle que je suis en train de lui accorder. Grâce à elle, je lâche alors totalement prise. Il s’introduit en moi. Un doigt ou deux, je ne sais pas vraiment. La sensation n’est pas évidente à appréhender au début. De la gêne ou de la douleur, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre les deux. Il y va progressivement tout en guettant mes réactions. Il s’immobilise, et je fini par gigoter de moi-même. L’envie de mouvement me brûle les entrailles. Il se met alors à bouger en moi, imperceptiblement au début, puis avec de plus en plus d’amplitude. Mes plaintes se mues en cris. Ma gorge déverse ces sons de pure extase qui se noient dans le volume sonore ambiant. Sa bouche à lui est ouverte aussi, sans que je ne puisse déterminer si des sons en sortent ou non.</p><p>Mon plaisir est monté crescendo et a fini par atteindre un palier. Je me tends et me crispe comme pour lui en réclamer plus. Il saisit alors ma main et l’amène vers ma mon entrejambe. J’empoigne mon érection et accompagne les mouvements de ses doigts en moi avec les va et vient de mon poing autour de ma queue. Le plaisir monte à nouveau, de façon exponentielle et comme je ne l’ai jamais connu. Les deux sensations déjà plaisantes séparément, plutôt que de se combiner en une somme semblent multiplier le plaisir qui en découle. Je prends un pied de folie et je lis dans ses yeux le plaisir qu’il prend à me faire découvrir ça. Je lui crie à quel point c’est bon et qu’il ne s’arrête surtout pas. Ma main s’active de plus belle et je reconnais les frissons qui précèdent toujours mon orgasme, sauf que cette fois, ils semblent s’attarder plus longtemps dans mon corps, le parcourant d’une extrémité à l’autre, comme pour le préparer à la déferlante que s’apprête s’abattre sur lui.</p><p>Je jouis alors. Je jouis comme jamais je n’ai jouis de toute mon existence. Comme si cette orgasme avait pris naissance dans les tréfonds de mon âme pour venir exploser dans la moindre cellule de mon organisme. C’est lent, profond, lancinant, presque douloureux. Les sons que je produis se font erratiques ainsi que mes mouvements qui  finissent en tremblements.</p><p>Son sourire et son regard sur moi à cet instant viennent délicieusement clore cette séquence proprement hallucinante. Il semble heureux pour moi, et un peu attendri. Il retire ses doigt, dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et se penche pour ramasser la serviette avec laquelle il m’a essuyé tout à l’heure, me lâchant se faisant. Je manque de perdre pieds tant mes jambes me paraissent faibles mais reprend mon équilibre alors qu’il me tend la serviette. Il appuie ensuite sur le bouton stop de la machine et entreprend de se rhabiller.</p><p>Je l’imite après mettre essuyé. Il prend ma main, l’embrasse et m’entraîne vers la sortie. Une fois dans le couloir, plutôt que de rejoindre la cage d’escaliers pour regagner nos chambres, il me conduit dans la direction opposé, et nous passons la porte de service au fond du couloir. Elle donne sur une petite cours dans laquelle sont entreposées les poubelles de l’hôtel. La cour est close de murs et un simple carré de ciel étoilé nous surplombe, dans lequel s’accroche un fin croissant de lune pale.</p><p>Il sort son paquet de clope et m’en propose une, puis les embrase avant de s’assoir sur ce qui semble être une caisse de livraison. Je l’observe qui fume en silence, exhalant sa fumée dans la fraîcheur de la nuit et il finit par s’amuser de mon regard sur lui.</p><p>— Désolé, je sais que c’est pas super romantique comme endroit. J’ai toujours besoin d’une clope… après.</p><p>— Tu as raison, le taquiné-je, la laverie, c’était beaucoup plus cosy.</p><p>Il rit et le silence retombe de nouveau. J’aurais un million de chose à lui dire ou à lui demander à cet instant, mais je n’ai pas envie de gâcher la quiétude du moment.</p><p>— Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demande-t-il.</p><p>— Vas-y, je ricane, je pense qu’on est plus à ça près.</p><p>— Je suis le premier ? Mec, je veux dire.</p><p>Je hoche simplement la tête.</p><p>— Dans ce cas, c’est un honneur, s’amuse-t-il.</p><p>— Moi, par contre, je ne suis pas le premier.</p><p>Ça n’est pas une question et il ne prend donc pas la peine d’y répondre.</p><p>— Et Jamia ?</p><p>Il soupire. Je m’en veux un peu de mettre le sujet qui fâche sur le tapis, mais à vrai dire, c’est bizarrement le truc qui me perturbe le plus dans toute cette histoire. Pas le fait que Frank soit un pote depuis des années, pas le risque de mettre en péril la bonne marche d’un groupe qui est toute notre vie, et encore moins le fait que je n’avais jamais jusqu’à lors expérimenté ce genre de désir physique pour un homme, ce qui remet en question de fait toute ma sexualité. Non, ce qui me gêne, c’est le mensonge et la tromperie. L’hypocrisie. Je ne supporte pas ça. Et je n’arrive pas à envisager que quelqu’un pour qui j’ai autant d’amitié et de respect, quelqu’un de si attentif aux autres et à leurs sentiments, se permettent de tromper de façon aussi éhontée une fille adorable avec qui il sort depuis le lycée et dont il paraît complétement dingue.</p><p>— C’est un arrangement qu’on a trouvé et qui nous convient bien pour l’instant.</p><p>Je fronce les sourcils en signe de complète incompréhension.</p><p>— Je suis sur la route, loin d’elle, pendant presque neuf mois de l’année. Et ce quasiment depuis le début de notre relation. On ne peut pas fonctionner comme un couple qui se voit tous les jours ou qui vit sous le même toit. Elle est la femme de ma vie, je n’ai pas le moins de doute là-dessus, mais j’ai besoin de créer des connexions avec les gens, c’est vital pour moi, y compris des connexions physiques, parfois. Sinon, je suis malheureux.</p><p>— Alors quoi ? Vous êtes un couple libre. ?</p><p>Il hausse les épaules.</p><p>— Je ne sais pas. C’est notre fonctionnement, c’est tout. Je peux suivre certains de mes désirs, à condition que je ne lui cache rien, que je ne lui mente jamais.</p><p>Mon sang se glace.</p><p>— Tu vas lui dire pour nous ?</p><p>— Il faudra bien.</p><p>— Alors je ne pourrais plus jamais me tenir dans la même pièce qu’elle sans mourir de honte.</p><p>Mon petit instant de panique semble l’amuser.</p><p>— Je ne vais pas lui raconter tout ce qu’on a fait en détail, si c’est ce qui t’inquiètes. Simplement que tu as été assez aimable pour m’aider à trouver le sommeil, alors que mon anxiété menaçait de me faire basculer dans une crise. Et que ça a été foutrement agréable.</p><p>De petits frissons s’égayent dans ma nuque sous l’intonation caressante de sa voix. Je tire sur ma clope pour masquer mon trouble. Il vient de me faire jouir comme jamais, bordel ! Je devrais être calmé, au moins pour quelques heures.</p><p>— Est-ce qu’elle a la même liberté, elle ?</p><p>— Bien-sûr ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Mais pour elle, c’est différent. Je préfère ne rien savoir. Elle ne me ment pas, mais je ne lui demande pas forcément de tout me dire. Sauf si c’est sérieux bien entendu.</p><p>— Sérieux ?</p><p>— Si elle éprouve des sentiments, ce qui est rarement arrivé.</p><p>— Ça t’est arrivé, à toi ?</p><p>Il secoue la tête.</p><p>— Non, s’amuse-t-il, moi j’ai le cœur d’un chien fidèle.</p><p>Il tire une dernière fois sur sa clope avant d’en jeter le mégot et de l’écraser au sol. Je l’imite et lui emboîte le pas alors que nous regagnons nos chambres respectives. On n’est qu’au milieu de la tournée et on se relève aux aurores demain pour prendre la route.</p><p>Dans la cage d’escalier, il me retient par le bras avant que nous ne débouchions sur le couloir.</p><p>— Un dernier baiser, me réclame-t-il, joueur.</p><p>J’accède à se requête avec le plus grand plaisir. Il me retient dans ses bras un instant après que nos lèvres se soient lâchées.</p><p>— Tu trouverais un moment pour moi demain soir ?</p><p>Mon corps s’enflamme d’enthousiasme alors que ma tête tergiverse.</p><p>— Tu es insatiable, ma parole ! je grogne.</p><p>— C’est toi qui me donne cet appétit.</p><p>Je garde le silence, faisant mine d’hésiter. Ça n’est pas raisonnable. Je ne parviens pas à être au clair avec moi-même avec tout ce que cela signifie pour moi, pour nous. J’ai besoin de respirer, de temps pour penser à tout ça.</p><p>— Je pourrais réserver une chambre, insiste-t-il d’un ton grivois. Rien que pour nous deux. Avec de la musique, du vin et un très très grand lit.</p><p>— Je vais y réfléchir, lâché-je avant de me dégager de son étreinte.</p><p>— Bonne nuit, bébé, me lance-t-il alors que je m’éloigne.</p><p>Je n’aime pas cette sensation de me défiler. Frank ne mérite pas ça. Il a été respectueux, tendre et honnête avec moi. Le fait que je ne sache pas comment faire face à mon désir pour lui n’est pas de sa responsabilité. Je me sens minable.</p><p>Et j’ai besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu’un.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je le lui ai dit la dernière fois, je suis plutôt quelqu’un de loyale et de fidèle, et je n’aime pas qu’on se foute de ma gueule.</p><p>Je l’ai attendu. Il avait dit qu’il viendrait et je l’ai attendu dans cette chambre d’hôtel que j’avais réservé rien que pour nous deux. J’avais eu envie de prendre mon temps avec lui. De m’attarder avec lui, de prendre soin de son plaisir. Et lui, il m’a planté.</p><p>Il m’ignore ce qui me fout encore un peu plus en rogne. Je n’aime pas les bouderies. C’est du niveau de la maternelle. J’aime qu’on me dise clairement les choses. Je n’ai plus qu’une hâte, arrivé à le coincer pour qu’il le forcer à me fournir une explication.</p><p>Pour l’instant, on se prépare à monter sur scène. Ça n’est pas le moment de me déconcentrer. Je l’observe du coin de l’œil, il est de dos et discute avec Ray, la basse à la main. J’aime sa silhouette, sèche et élancée. D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l’ai toujours trouvé extrêmement agréable à regarder, même quand il n’était encore pour moi que Mikey, notre petit frère à tous. Maintenant que nous sommes passés à une toute autre sorte de relation, je ne peux pas le regarder sans avoir de pensées impures qui me trottent dans la tête. L’odeur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres, la fermeté de son corps, tout ça est désormais bien gravé en moi et j’ai du mal à penser à autre chose dès que je suis près de lui.</p><p>Il fallait s’en douter, c’était tout sauf une bonne idée. L’avoir chaque jour près de moi, je pensais pouvoir gérer. D’habitude mes amants sont de passage. Aller chercher une aventure dans le groupe, c’était forcément aller au-devant de grosses complications.</p><p>Le set se passe. Je me concentre sur ce que je sais faire le mieux, à savoir jouer de la guitare sur scène, sauter dans tous les sens, hurler comme un dément et donner mes tripes comme si ma vie en dépendait. C’est la seule manière dont je sache jouer et la seule qui vaille vraiment la peine en définitive. Parfois je perds un peu les pédales. J’ai ouvert le crâne de Ray avec un coup de guitare une fois. C’était involontaire, bien sûr mais mon trop plein d’énergie que j’évacue parfois sur scène sans beaucoup de contrôle peu faire des dégâts.</p><p>Je sors de scène en sueur et satisfait de ma prestation. Le public était réceptif et j’ai réussi à évacuer pas mal de mes tensions. Je me sens capables d’avoir une conversation posée à propos de tout ça. Cette conversation qu’on aurait dû avoir lieu dès la première incartade.</p><p>Je m’attarde pour ranger mon matériel et Gerard et Ray m’apporte la satisfaction de quitter les lieux rapidement. Il est en train de boucler la mallette de rangement de sa basse et va pour la soulever, m’ignorant toujours consciencieusement, quand je pose ma main dessus, un peu abruptement, le forçant à la poser et à me faire face.</p><p>— Il faut qu’on parle.</p><p>Il me lance un regard noir.</p><p>— Pas ici.</p><p>— OK, je grogne. Mais maintenant.</p><p>Il soupire.</p><p>— Suis-moi.</p><p>Nous descendons de scène et il m’entraîne un peu plus loin à travers la backstage. On rejoint le préfabriqué où on s’est préparé avant le show. Gerard et Ray ont dû aller voir un autre concert sur le festival car ils n’y sont pas revenus. L’une des tables est toujours pleine de bouffe et de boisson. Il se serre un verre de coca sans daigner m’accorder une once de son attention. Je retiens mon envie de le saisir par le col pour le contraindre à me faire face.</p><p>— Je t’ai attendu, cette nuit, dis-je simplement.</p><p>— J’ai changé d’avis, lâche-t-il.</p><p>— Pourquoi ?</p><p>Il se retourne et plante un regard que je qualifierai d’assassin dans le mien.</p><p>— Gerard.</p><p>Les muscles de mes mâchoires se contractent. Je suis un connard. Un connard de la pire espèce. Et j’ai amplement mérité ce qui va suivre.</p><p>— Tu comptais me le dire ?</p><p>— On avait convenu qu’on n’en parlerait à personne, me défends-je pathétiquement.</p><p>— Et comme je suis n’importe qui, tu ne compatis pas faire d’entorse à cette règle.</p><p>Je comprends sa colère. J’aurai du lui dire.</p><p>— Je suis désolé. C’était il y a longtemps et…</p><p>— Putain, Frank ! explose-t-il. T’as baisé avec mon frère ! Un seul Way t’as pas suffi, c’est ça ?</p><p>Je ne peux que baisser les yeux devant son regard outré. Ça n’était arrivé qu’une fois et on était tellement défoncés que je ne conserve même pas de souvenir précis de ce qu’on a fait. Je suppose que ça n’a que peu d’importance, la trahison reste la même pour lui.</p><p>— Tu me dégoûtes, crache-t-il alors qu’il passe à ma hauteur pour quitter la pièce.</p><p>Je le retiens par le poignet, l’emprisonne entre mes bras et cherche ses lèvres. Il me repousse, bien entendu, à deux doigt de me frapper, et sa colère réveille alors la mienne.</p><p>— D’accord, tu as gagné ! Je reconnais que je ne suis qu’une sombre merde. Tu es satisfait ?</p><p>— Tout ça est allé trop loin de toute manière.</p><p>Je ne peux retenir un ricanement mauvais.</p><p>— Alors nous y voilà.</p><p>Il fronce les sourcils.</p><p>— La voilà l’excuse en or que tu attendais pour pouvoir te défiler.</p><p>— De quoi est-ce-que tu parles ?</p><p>— Je ne suis peut-être qu’une merde, mais moi je ne me mens pas. Je sais qui je suis, et je ne fuis pas dès que ce que je découvre des parties de moi avec lesquelles je ne suis pas à l’aise.</p><p>— Tu dis n’importe quoi, souffle-t-il.</p><p>L’adorable teinte rose qu’ont prises ses joues me souffle au contraire que je vise parfaitement juste.</p><p>— Tu as peur. Et tu préfères faire de moi le méchant plutôt que d’affronter ta trouille. Tu as préféré me charger de tous les tords plutôt que de me rejoindre dans cette chambre et te confronter à cette partie de toi qui semble tant te gêner.</p><p>Il garde le silence. Il ne peut pas me démentir, il sait que c’est la vérité. Profitant qu’il s’est un peu calmé, je m’approche de lui et soulève son menton pour qu’il me regarde.</p><p>— Je m’appelle, Frank Iero, lui souris-je, et j’adore sucer des queues.</p><p>Ses joues passent du rose au rouge carmin.</p><p>— A ton tour, essaie. Tu vas voir, c’est facile.</p><p>Il se dégage et baisse de nouveau les yeux.</p><p>— Je ne suis pas toi, Frank. On est très différents, toi et moi.</p><p>— Alors, tu vas te cacher ? C’est plus facile ?</p><p>— Ça doit s’arrêter. Tu sais que j’ai raison.</p><p>— Mais moi, j’ai pas envie que ça s’arrête.</p><p>Il daigne me regarder à nouveau et j’humidifie mes lèvres pour que mes intentions à son égard restent limpides.</p><p>Du bruit derrière la porte. Mikey rejoint la table et fais mine de se resservir un verre pour masquer son trouble alors que Gerard et Ray entre dans le préfabriqué. Une fois le seuil passé, Gerard me jette un drôle de regard avant de rejoindre son frère pour s’ouvrir une bière.</p><p>— Je vous laisse, je grogne. J’ai besoin d’air.</p><p>Je pars à grandes enjambés et marche sans but précis pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de trouver un bout d’herbe dans un coin et de m’y poser. Je connais cette colère. Elle a la saveur particulière de l’acide. Une colère tournée contre moi-même. Mikey a raison, ce qu’on est en train de faire ne peux pas continuer. A aucun moment je n’ai prévu de faire de lui un amant régulier, un petit ami, où je ne sais quoi d’autres encore. Même si nous vivons dans un monde où on pouvait se permettre naturellement ce genre de choses sans y penser à deux fois, et même si les milieu du punk hardcore était assez tolérant et ouverts pour accepter les relations homosexuelles. Je ne suis pas libre. J’aime Jamia. Et nos galipettes mettent le groupe en danger.</p><p>C’est bien que ça s’arrête. C’était la chose à faire.</p><p>Alors pourquoi suis-je si triste et en colère ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il y a eu une semaine ou deux un peu étranges, puis la vie a repris normalement son cours. Je m’étais attendu à ce que Gerard vienne me parler, car il est apparu évident que Mikey lui avait dit ce qu’il s’était passé entre nous. Mais il s’était contenté de quelques regards désapprobateurs avant d’accepter de passer à autre chose. Ça avait été plus long avec Mikey, la tension entre nous étant parfois des plus palpables. Seul Ray ne s’était pas vraiment rendu compte de cette période un peu particulière pour le groupe.</p><p>Jamia avait profité que notre tournée passait par New York pour nous suivre sur plusieurs jours et Mikey l’avait consciencieusement évitée durant tout ce temps. Sa présence m’avait fait du bien. J’avais pu lui parler. De tout. Elle s’était gentiment moquée de ma peine de cœur. C’était la première fois que je me faisais prendre à mon propre jeu. J’avais séduit Mikey par jeu, joué avec le feu, et m’étais connement brûlé les doigts, comme un gosse. C’est elle qui m’en avait fait prendre conscience, clarifiant un peu plus mes pensées et me permettant de m’extraire du sentiment d’incompréhension qu’avait été cette histoire.</p><p>La vie du groupe a repris normalement son cours alors qu’il reste encore un bon mois de tournée. Ensuite, des vacances bien méritées avant de s’attaquer au prochain album. On a déjà pas mal de matière et on a réservé un vieux manoir bien flippant pour y travailler. Gerard a des tonnes d’idées pour ce disque et nous sommes tous très excités par la suite.</p><p>C’est marrant comme c’est quand on pense que les choses se sont calmées, que les remous de l’existence se font plus tranquilles, qu’on est passé à autres choses… C’est toujours à ce moment, au moment où on s’y attend le moins que de nouvelles turbulences viennent faire vibrer la carlingue de l’existence.</p><p>Après y avoir frappé, Mikey se tient tranquillement sur le seuil de ma chambre d’hôtel. Je pense immédiatement à Gerard. Il boit beaucoup en ce moment. Beaucoup trop, et sa consommation hors de contrôle lui cause parfois des malaises qui angoisses l’ensemble de l’équipe.</p><p>— Est-ce que c’est Gerard ? je m’alarme.</p><p>Il secoue la tête tout en se balançant d’un pied sur l’autre, et je me souviens à quel point ce petit air timide avait un temps aiguillonné mon imagination tordue.</p><p>— Est-ce que je peux te parler ? finit-il par demander. J’en ai pas pour longtemps.</p><p>J’acquiesce, m’écarte pour qu’il franchisse le seuil et referme la porte derrière lui. Puis je lui propose une cigarette et attend qu’il m’explique la raison de sa présence dans ma chambre à cette heure avancée de la nuit.</p><p>— Je suis venu m’excuser.</p><p>Je le dévisage, n’ayant pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi il fait allusion. Je n’ai pas le souvenir d’une dispute récente, même pas une légère tension entre nous.</p><p>— C’est à propos de nous, poursuit-il, et de la manière dont je t’ai jeté.</p><p>Je ne peux retenir un éclat de rire, ce qui n’est certes pas très chevaleresque de ma part, mais je ne m’attendais tellement pas à ça.</p><p>— Putain, Mikey ! Cette histoire est terminée depuis des mois. Je pensais que tu étais passé à autre chose.</p><p>Un demi-sourire étire ses lèvres, comme s’il était conscient de semi-ridicule de sa présence ici.</p><p>— J’ai eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Tout ça a été un tsunami pour moi, tu sais ? Une déflagration. Toi, tu prenais ça avec tant de naturel, alors que moi j’avais l’impression de me débattre dans quelque chose que je ne contrôlais plus. Alors, c’est vrai, j’ai eu peur.</p><p>Je soupire. Je le trouve parfaitement adorable dans cet exercice de mea culpa. J’ai envie de le réconforter de la manière la moins fraternelle qui soit, mais le laisse poursuivre, vider son cœur de ce poids qu’il semble porter depuis un bout de temps.</p><p>— Tu n’y étais pour rien, poursuit-il. J’avais juste besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Je suis désolé de la manière dont j’ai mis un terme à tout ça. Tu as du te sentir blessé.</p><p>Mon cœur se serre. Il m’avait effectivement fait du mal. Je ne lui en avais pourtant pas voulu le moins du monde.</p><p>— J’avais besoin de te le dire. Je t’ai reproché de ne pas avoir été complétement honnête, alors je voulais l’être envers toi.</p><p>Je tire sur ma clope et exhale très lentement sa fumée. Il baisse le regard, gêné par l’absence d’innocence dans le mien. Il est là, seul avec moi dans ma chambre, alors que je ne porte qu’un caleçon et un hoodie à zip que j’ai enfilé à la hâte quand on a frappé à la porte. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être excité par cette situation.</p><p>— Et avec toi-même, es-tu désormais parfaitement honnête ?</p><p>Il sourit et hoche la tête, plantant son regard plein de détermination dans le mien.</p><p>— Dis-le, dans ce cas.</p><p>Il mordille ses lèvres, parfaitement conscient de ce que j’entends par là.</p><p>— Je m’appelle Mikey Way, murmure-t-il alors, et j’adore sucer des queues.</p><p>Je ris, et il rougit alors de cette adorable manière qui n’appartient qu’à lui.</p><p>— Enfin, précise-t-il, une queue tout du moins.</p><p>Mon bas ventre commence à se tendre. Il est grand temps d’abréger cet instant pourtant délicieux.</p><p>— Merci pour ton honnêteté, vraiment. Maintenant, il serait plus sage que tu regagnes ta chambre si tu ne veux pas qu’il t’arriver des bricoles.</p><p>Il acquiesce, écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table de chevet près de mon lit et regagne la sortie, tandis que j’étouffe la micro déception que constitue son départ. Il s’arrête pourtant juste devant la porte et se retourne.</p><p>— A vrai dire, minaude-t-il, j’espérais pouvoir rester un peu.</p><p>— Vraiment ? m’amusé-je. Tu es conscient des risques que tu prends ?</p><p>Il ne me répond pas, appuie son dos contre la porte et me jette le regard le plus indécent qu’il est capable de produire. Je prends mon temps avant de le rejoindre, terminant ma cigarette sans le lâcher des yeux, laissant la tension s’installer juste comme il se doit. Je l’écrase à mon tour et me décide à m’approcher.</p><p>— C’est à toi de me dire ce que tu veux, le prévins-je. Je veux que ce soit clair, tout de suite.</p><p>— Toi, articule-t-il. Juste cette nuit.</p><p>— Comme pour se dire convenablement au revoir, comprends-je.</p><p>— C’est ça.</p><p>Je love mon corps contre le sien, le pressant contre la porte alors qu’il exhale un soupire, comme une manifestation de soulagement.</p><p>— Tu m’as manqué, bébé…</p><p>Je plaque ma bouche à son cou, remonte le long de son menton et happe ses lèvres, goutant son souffle délicieusement saccadé. Il bouge contre moi et m’embrase comme on jette une allumette dans une flaque d’essence. J’essaie de me raisonner. On a une bonne partie de la nuit devant nous cette fois, et si celle-ci est la dernière, autant ne pas terminer trop vite. Ses mains ont empoigné mes fesses et il me presse contre lui, semblant décidé à ne pas me faciliter la tâche.</p><p>— T’as prévu de me tuer ? je lui susurre. C’est comme ça que tu vas de te venger.</p><p>— Tu m’as reproché de ne pas savoir ce que je voulais, tu te souviens ? Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même.</p><p>Je m’écarte sagement de lui, rejoins mon lit et m’y assois. Il est resté contre la porte, et son œil sur moi est complètement libéré de toutes les hésitations et atermoiements que j’ai pu y voir durant nos précédents têtes à tête.</p><p>— Viens, dans ce cas, lui souris-je.</p><p>Il s’approche lentement, d’une démarche féline, en me dévorant du regard, et je trouve cette confiance en lui inédite diablement sexy. Il s’assoit sur mes genoux, face à moi, ses jambes fines entourant mes hanches, et je le saisi par la taille pour le plaquer à moi. Nos lèvres se trouvent de nouveau tandis qu’il ondule sur moi de la plus indécente des manières. Je le débarrasse de son t-shirt et descend mes mains en direction des boutons de son jean, parfaitement incapable de me raisonner tellement son appétit est communicatif.</p><p>Il repousse alors mes mains avec un petit sourire cruel.</p><p>— Laisse-toi un peu faire, ça te changera.</p><p>Amusé par son air joueur, je dépose sagement mes mains à plat sur le lit, de chaque côté de mes cuisses, et il caresse ma joue et mes lèvres entrouvertes de son pouce tandis que son autre main descend la fermeture de mon gilet. La fraîcheur de ses doigts sur la peau nue de mon torse me fait frissonner alors qu’il remonte vers mes épaules pour l’en faire glisser. J’ai envie de l’attraper et le retourner pour être au-dessus de lui. Je mordille mes lèvres. Il m’a demandé d’être obéissant, ce qui est follement excitant. Il me repousse et je m’allonge. Ses lèvres picorent mon torse, ses dents agrippent ma peu, sa langue la parcoure, et j’expire bruyamment tout le bien qu’il me fait, tout en accrochant mes mains aux draps pour parvenir à respecter sa demande de ne pas le toucher.</p><p>Il continue à balancer son bassin sur moi, donnant l’impression dès qu’il se redresse de me chevaucher, yeux mi-clos, tête renversée en arrière comme une véritable <em>porn star</em>. Ma main vient se glisser sur sa cuisse et il la repousse alors que j’étouffe un grognement de frustration. Son sourire moqueur m’agace autant qu’il m’excite, et la tension toujours plus forte dans mon corps prend une saveur de violence. Il ne devrait pas jouer comme ça avec moi, où je risque de ne plus répondre de rien.</p><p>— Sois sage, susurre-t-il.</p><p>— Ne me cherche pas, j’halète. Ça va te faire tout drôle, quand tu vas me trouver.</p><p>— Vraiment ? s’amuse-t-il.</p><p>Il prend ma main et se penche au-dessus de moi pour l’amener à son visage. Mes doigt se referment sur sa joue mais il prend mon pouce pour l’introduire dans sa bouche, et jouer avec de façon très suggestive, jouant avec de ses lèvres et du bout de sa langue. Mon autre main agrippe alors sa cuisse et remonte sur sa hanche, accompagnant les balancements de son corps contre le mien, et il ne la repousse pas cette fois, apparemment trop occupé à déguster chacun de mes doigts avec une précision redoutable. Il finit par glisser mon index et mon majeur en entier dans sa bouche et d’y imprimer un va et vient tiède et humide.</p><p>— Oh bébé, je souffle, dis-moi que je ça n’est pas moi qui ai fait de toi ce monstre de luxure.</p><p>Il rit en extrayant mes doigts de sa bouche alors qu’un filet de salive y reste un instant suspendu.</p><p>
  <em>— You wish.</em>
</p><p>Il guide ma main sur son torse, la descend encore, tandis qu’il se déboutonne en prenant tout son temps. L’anticipation est presque meilleure que l’acte en lui-même. Il plonge la main dans son caleçon, en sort sa queue qu’il confie aux bons soins de la mienne. Je me redresse un peu pour mieux la saisir, soulagé de pouvoir enfin lui rendre le plaisir qu’il me donne.</p><p>Il ondule toujours sur moi, mordille ses lèvres en gémissant, les paupières mi-closes, profitant tranquillement de ce que je suis en train de lui faire, et je prends alors conscience que, s’il m’avait laissé faire à ma guise, tout serait probablement déjà terminé à l’heure qu’il est. C’est mieux ainsi, beaucoup mieux.</p><p>— Continue, susurre-t-il.</p><p>Je n’ai pas la moindre intention de m’arrêter.</p><p>Son pouce revient alors jouer sur mes lèvres entrouvertes que j’écarte un peu plus. Je sors ma langue pour jouer un instant avec avant qu’il ne l’introduise dans ma bouche. Je le suce avec la plus grande application et il me regarde faire avec la plus grande attention, pendant de longues minutes.</p><p>Ses joues ont pris la teinte soutenue que je leur connais si bien, me prouvant que ce qu’il y a en lui de timide et réservé n’a pas disparue comme par magie, et qu’il lutte certainement avec cette part de lui alors que nous nous livrons à ces ébats. Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de continuer à mener la danse de la plus magistrale des façons.</p><p>— Ne bouge pas, m’ordonne-t-il.</p><p>Il retire son pouce de ma bouche et se relève, me forçant ainsi à le lâcher. Il retire son jean et son caleçon, et me débarrasse du mien par la même occasion. Je reste là, allongé sur le dos, nu comme un ver, exposé à son regard affamé sur mon corps moite et haletant, et sur mon impudente érection. Je ne m’expose jamais autant d’habitude. Et je ne prends jamais autant mon temps non plus. Je réponds à un besoin pressant que je satisfais de manière rapide et efficace. Bien-sûr, ça ne m’empêche pas de donner aussi du plaisir, mais il reste toujours cette fulgurance dans l’acte, cette saveur d’urgence, que je partage avec mes partenaires. Cette façon de prendre tout son temps avec un mec, c’est inédit pour moi, à la fois inconfortable et délicieux.</p><p>Il prend ma main pour me montrer qu’il souhaite que je me redresse et m’assoie de nouveau au bord du lit, et guide alors ma bouche vers son sexe tendu, une main à sa base et l’autre dans mes cheveux, les caressant un instant avant de les empoigner. J’attrape ses fesses et m’emploie à le satisfaire en épousant le rythme que son bassin m’impose, salivant pour rendre la sensation de glissement la plus agréable possible et ses plaintes de plaisir m’y encouragent. Bordel ! Je n’ai jamais pris un tel plaisir à sucer une queue.</p><p>— <em>Oh Frank, this is soooo good…</em></p><p>Je me fais violence pour ne pas accélérer le rythme, pour garder cette cadence parfaite intacte, le plus longtemps possible, même si mes mâchoires commencent rapidement à crier grâce.</p><p>Comme s’il avait senti mon inconfort, il se retire et vient à nouveau se pose sur mes genoux, alors que mes mains, désormais bien décidées à ne plus se tenir tranquilles, continuent à s’occuper de ses fesses. Il bascule alors sur le côté, m’entrainant au-dessus de lui, entre ses cuisses avec lesquelles il enserre étroitement mes hanches. Je m’immobilise au-dessus de lui alors que son corps continue à réclamer notre mouvement, et plonge mon regard dans le sien.</p><p>— Dis-moi ce que tu veux. C’est toi qui commande, tu te souviens ?</p><p>Il sourit, amusé que je me prenne si complètement à son petit jeu.</p><p>Je plonge dans son cou que je mordille un instant avant de chercher de nouveau son regard. Puis je lèche ses lèvres et il entrouvre la bouche. Je les lèche encore et il tend le cou pour happer ma bouche, mais je me recule afin qu’il n’obtienne pas ce qu’il désire.</p><p>— Dis-moi ce que tu veux, insisté-je.</p><p>— <em>Touch me</em>, souffle-t-il alors.</p><p>Je lèche encore ses lèvres, puis cette fois, fourre ma langue dans sa bouche dès qu’il réagit à cette caresse. Il gémit et son corps se tend, avant qu’il ne recommence à onduler avec indécence contre le mien, toujours emprisonné entre ses cuisses. Je plonge mon index et mon majeur dans ma bouche pour les enduire de ma salive, puis les enfoncent dans la sienne avec quelques va et vient, avant de les sucer consciencieusement de nouveau. Il replie un peu plus ses jambes afin de me donner accès au point qu’il souhaite que j’atteigne. Je glisse mes doigt entre ses fesses, les faisant glisser à plusieurs reprises sur toute la longueur de son sillon jusqu’à son périnée, massant l’ensemble de cette zone avant de m’attarder sur son anus que je sens palpiter délicieusement sous mes doigts impatients. Je prends mon temps. N’étais-ce pas ce qu’il voulait ? Il exprime tout son plaisir dans un lâcher prise à vous rendre dingue.</p><p>— Tu en veux plus ? m’informé-je.</p><p>La question fait partie de notre petit jeu. Bien-sûr qu’il en veut plus.</p><p>— Je t’en supplie, gémit-il. Dis-moi que tu as ce qu’il faut cette fois.</p><p>Une intense jubilation me parcoure des pieds à la tête, mais je décide néanmoins de poursuivre le jeu tout en continuant à titiller son point sensible.</p><p>— Tu viens dans ma chambre pour m’allumer, et tu te pointes les mains vides ?</p><p>— Je n’ai pas… halète-t-il.</p><p>— Tu me séduis, fais de moi une pauvre chose au service de ton petit plaisir, et tu n’as pas la délicatesse de prévoir de quoi nous protéger ? C’est atrocement irrespectueux de ta part, dis-moi.</p><p>Ses jambes se resserrent autour de ma taille et il empoigne mes cheveux avec force et plante un regard un peu fou dans le mien.</p><p>
  <em>— Fuck me. Now.</em>
</p><p>— Tes désirs sont des ordres.</p><p>Je me dégage de l’emprise de ses jambes fines et quitte le lit, priant pour que mon stock soit toujours là où je le mets d’habitude. Au fin fond de mon sac de voyage. Je ne m’en sers pas si souvent que ça en fait. Je ne suis pas si volatile. Mais parfois, j’en ai besoin. Et là, à cet instant, alors que Mikey est allongé, nu et frémissant sur mon lit, j’en ai foutrement besoin.</p><p>J’extrais l’objet de mes recherches du sac et regagne le lit en hâte. Je n’arrive pas à me raisonner, prendre mon temps, je le veux maintenant. Je dépose la petite bouteille de lubrifiant près de nous et arrache le sachet du préservatif pour le dérouler sur mon sexe, alors que je sens son regard sur moi, affamé, impatient. Il m’accueille à nouveau entre ses jambes que je plie afin qu’il soit littéralement plié en deux sous moi. J’enduis mes doigts de lube et ma main reprend la place qu’elle occupait un peu plus tôt. Je ne tergiverse pas cette fois ci et m’introduis en lui après seulement quelques caresses. Son corps réagit par une délicieuse tension qui se relâche très vite et il bouge, se tortille, pour me dicter le rythme qu’il souhaite que je lui applique. Je le prépare, sans doute un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais j’ai envie qu’il se souvienne de cette fois, sa première, comme de quelque choses d’exceptionnel. Je veux que sa gêne dure le moins possible et que le plaisir explose en lui dès mes premiers coups de reins.</p><p>Il gémit faiblement, happé par une transe douce et voluptueuse.</p><p>— Est-ce que ça va ?</p><p>— Putain, Frank ! s’agace-t-il. Je ne suis pas en sucre alors fait ce que tu as à faire.</p><p>Son impatience achève de complétement venir à bout de ma propre patience. Je retire mes doigt, saisis le flacon et dépose une dose généreuse au creux de ma main, avant de caressée mon érection, l’enduisant avec soin.</p><p>Je plonge de nouveau sur lui et il se recroqueville, ayant parfaitement compris quelle position il convenait d’adopter pour cette action. Je l’aide en relevant ses jambes sur mes épaules, notant sa souplesse avec ravissement et je m’insère en lui, progressivement, alors qu’il râle bruyamment. Je me glisse en lui, par petits va et vient tout d’abord, m’enfonçant centimètre par centimètre, jusqu’au bout. C’est divin de moiteur et de contraction. Je m’immobilise pour reprendre mon souffle, me retenant à grand peine de lui demander comment il se sent. Il veut être baisé, tout simplement baisé, et je me dois de le satisfaire. J’espère qu’il ne sera pas dessus du voyage.</p><p>Je pousse un peu plus, et il manifeste son plaisir avec enthousiasme. Le va et vient reprend, s’amplifie je me retire à chaque fois un peu plus et replonge de plus belle, maintenant un rythme régulier pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. Il ondule sous moi comme une sirène et crache de temps à autre des insanités entre ses râles d’extase. Il apprécie, c’est indubitable. J’apprécie aussi. Beaucoup. Énormément. Bordel ! Est-ce que ça a déjà été aussi bon ?</p><p>Je laisse un instant s’échapper mon esprit en dehors de cette scène, c’est trop intense, je ne vais pas tenir comme ça pendant des heures, alors je m’évade histoire de redescendre, mais il ne me laisse pas faire. Ses paroles indécentes me collent à cette instant, à lui, à son corps tremblant et au pied intégral qu’il est en train de prendre.</p><p>Je m’immobilise encore.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? halète-t-il. Continue.</p><p>J’attrape alors sa main et la mène à sa queue afin qu’il se fasse un peu de bien tout seul ce qui semble un peu calmer son impatience et me permet de souffler. Quelques secondes à peine car le plaisir qu’il se donne, la vision du va et vient de son poing sur son sexe enflamme ma pauvre cervelle déjà bien en surchauffe.</p><p>Je bouge de nouveau. Tant pis, je viendrais certainement avant lui de toute manière alors autant lui en donner un maximum d’ici là. Il accueille mon retour dans la partie avec un petit cri, mélange de plaisir et de soulagement, et je reprends mes coups de reins, précis, profonds et réguliers.</p><p>Sa main s’agite entre nous au même rythme dans un premier temps, puis accélère.</p><p>— Plus vite, réclame-t-il alors. Oh Frank, plus vite !</p><p>Je m’exécute bien sagement sentant la fin de la partie extrêmement proche. Ses gémissement se tarissent peu à peu et le voilà bientôt muet, retenant son souffle alors que sa jouissance semble imminente. J’observe avec ravissement son joli visage se tordre sous la déferlante de son orgasme tandis que je ne ménage plus l’intensité de mes coups de boutoirs. Il crie, littéralement, comme un possédé, sans se soucier un seul instant de ce qu’en penserons nos voisins de chambre, et je me joins alors à lui, me libère en lui dans un unique râle et m’effondre sur son corps tout frémissant de son extase.</p><p>Nous restons là, immobiles, pendant quelques minutes avant qu’il ne me rappelle que je ne pèse pas le poids d’une plume.</p><p>— Tu m’étouffes, sourit-il.</p><p>— Pardon, je grogne.</p><p>Je roule sur le côté, me retirant de lui et me pose sur le dos. Sa main se pose tendrement sur mon torse alors que je reviens peu à peu au réel.</p><p>
  <em>Quel putain de pied !</em>
</p><p>— Est-ce que c’est toujours aussi bon ? s’informe Mikey.</p><p>— Ça dépend avec qui, je souris.</p><p>— Quel sale petit vantard tu fais, franchement.</p><p>— Je ne vais certes pas me vanter de ça, tu peux me croire.</p><p>— Pourquoi ? Je te fais honte à ce point ?</p><p>— Tu sais très bien pourquoi.</p><p>Il soupire alors que je quitte le lit pour me débarrasser de ma capote usagée. Je vais ensuite chercher une bouteille d’eau dans le minibar et la vide presque d’une traite. Il la termine quand je la lui tend, son regard canaille s’attardant sur ma nudité sans la moindre vergogne.</p><p>J’ai besoin d’une clope. D’urgence.</p><p>— Ça te dis que prendre un peu l’air ?</p><p>Il acquiesce et nous nous rhabillons. Je passe la tête par la porte de la chambre, histoire de m’assurer que personne ne nous en voit sortir ensemble, et nous descendons pour sortir devant l’hôtel dans la rue déserte à cette heure de la nuit. Je lui offre une cigarette et il m’offre du feu. Il a ce petit sourire, mi-timide mi-bravache qui lui sied à merveille. J’espère qu’il se débarrassera de cet air coquin en présence des autres, sinon je risque d’avoir des difficultés à conserver mon flegme.</p><p>— C’est une belle nuit, murmure-t-il en levant le nez au ciel.</p><p>En effet, le ciel est dégagé et les étoiles le parent  avantageusement. Je ne suis pas certains qu’il ne parle que de la voute céleste cependant.</p><p>— Oui, tu as raison, c’est comme ça qu’elle restera dans sa mémoire.</p><p>Il soupire, encore.</p><p>— Alors, ça y est ? c’est terminé ?</p><p>Je n’arrive à déceler ce qui sous-tend cette phrase. Est-ce du défi, de la déception, le simple rappel d’une vérité convenue à l’avance entre nous ?</p><p>— C’est ce que nous voulions tous les deux. Alors il semblerait que oui.</p><p>Il hoche la tête. Cette fois, c’est bien de la détermination que je lis dans son regard et cet air décidé me rassure. Il a compris que rien de plus ne serait encire possible pour nous. Dans une autre existence, un autre contexte, un autre milieu, peut-être, mais pas dans notre réalité.</p><p>J’ai envie de l’embrasser une toute dernière fois, mais pas ici au beau milieu de la rue. Alors où, dans la cage d’escalier, dans ma chambre, la sienne ? Je chasse cette envie qui ne manquera pas de nous ramener au point de départ. Mikey a raison. C’est terminé.</p><p>Il tire une dernière taffe sur sa clope et ses lèvres si fines et parfaites en expirent la fumée, puis il écrase son mégot au sol. Son regard s’y attarde un peu avant de se relever vers moi.</p><p>— Merci, dit il en mordillant adorablement ses lèvres. C’était vraiment…</p><p>Il n’ajoute pas de qualificatif pour clore sa phrase.</p><p>— Ouais, je souris, pareil pour moi, bébé.</p><p>Il hoche la tête et je jurerais que ses joues ont un peu rougies sous la lueur des réverbères qui éclairent la rue.</p><p>Une amorce un ou deux pas en arrière.</p><p>— Bonne nuit, Frank.</p><p>Puis il tourne les talons pour rentrer dans l’hôtel.</p><p>— Bonne nuit, Mikey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comme nous l’avions convenu cette nuit-là, lui et moi n’avons plus jamais reparlé de tout ça. Même pas quand on m’a diagnostiqué mes troubles bipolaires et qu’il est venu me trouver pour me dire que je pourrais toujours compter sur son soutien. Même pas à son enterrement de vie de garçon, alors que nous étions complétement bourré et que nous avions fini par nous poser tous les deux dans l’herbe pour contempler le ciel étoilé jusqu’à ce que le jour se lève. Même pas quand le groupe s’était séparé, sur décision quasi unilatérale de Gerard et que nous étions retrouvés un soir autour d’un verre quelques semaines après pour discuter de la destruction de ce qui avait jusqu’à lors constitué toute notre existence.</p>
<p>La vie avait continué. Nous nous étions mariés. Il avait eu des enfants avec Jamia. Nous avions repris nos carrière musicales chacun de notre côté. Nous revoyant pour certaines occasions particulières, de plus en plus rare. Il avait eu du mal à encaisser la fin du groupe, peut-être plus que n’importe lequel d’entre nous. Alors il avait fait en sorte d’avancer, et il l’avait fait plus et plus vite qu’aucun d’entre nous.</p>
<p>J’avais fini par considérer notre histoire comme on se souvient d’une amourette de vacances. Des souvenirs agréables. Mais rien de plus que de simples souvenirs.</p>
<p>Et puis il y avait eu l’accident. Je me souviens de Kristin toute pâle, me tendant le combiné alors que Jamia était à l’autre bout. Un bus avait percuté son groupe alors qu’il déchargeaient le van avant un show à Sydney. On ne savait pas encore s’il allait s’en tirer.</p>
<p>Tout était alors revenu d’un coup. Dans ma tête, dans mon corps, sous mon épiderme. Lui. L’éventualité de sa mort avait exhumé tout ce que j’avais enterré. Je n’en avais plus dormit de la nuit. J’avais l’impression qu’oublier notre histoire le condamnait, comme si s’en souvenir pouvait contribuer à le retenir en ce monde. Kristin qui venait d’apprendre qu’elle était enceinte à notre plus grande joie à tous les deux avait mis ça sous le compte de mon inquiétude pour mon ami, qu’elle savait comme un frère pour moi.</p>
<p>Ça n’avait duré que quarante-huit heures et il était tiré d’affaire. Mais c’était trop tard. Tout était revenu et, alors que j’avais jusqu’à présent vécu sans le moindre problème avec cette empreinte dans mon passé, j’avais désormais la sensation de trahir la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, ma femme et la future mère de mon enfant.</p>
<p>— Tu devrais y aller, m’a-t-elle dit un soir.</p>
<p>Je n’ai pas compris sur le coup.</p>
<p>— Voir Frank. Sa convalescence est bien avancée maintenant, tu ne risqueras plus de le fatiguer, et ça pourra peut-être calmer ton inquiétude.</p>
<p>— Tu es enceinte de sept mois ! Je ne peux pas te laisser maintenant.</p>
<p>— Le New Jersey, c’est pas l’autre bout du monde m’a-t-elle rappelé.</p>
<p>— Non, simplement l’autre bout du pays.</p>
<p>Elle s’est approché et m’a entouré de ses bras, comme à chaque fois qu’elle sentait que j’en avais besoin.</p>
<p>— Je vais avoir besoin que tu sois à cent pour cent avec moi dans les mois et les années qui viennent. En ce moment tu n’es pas là.</p>
<p>Mon ventre s’est serré. Elle avait raison, je n’étais pas là. J’étais dans le New Jersey, et c’était parfaitement inadmissible.</p>
<p>— Je suis désolé, je…</p>
<p>— Ça n’est pas un reproche, m’a-t-elle coupé en embrassant mon front. Va le voir si tu t’inquiètes tant pour lui.</p>
<p>Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ça. Il n’y avait rien à en dire, en fait. Une aventure un peu embarrassante à laquelle il avait fallu mettre un terme. Mais le poids sur ma poitrine devint alors trop grand.</p>
<p>— Et si c’était plus compliqué que ça ?</p>
<p>Elle m’a regardé avec indulgence et quelque chose comme du soulagement que j’ose enfin m’ouvrir un peu plus sur quelque chose qu’elle avait peut-être toujours suspectés sans se sentir en droit de me réclamer des comptes sur mon passé.</p>
<p>— Quoi que ce soit, vas-y et règle le. Définitivement.</p>
<p>J’avais pris un aller-retour pour le New Jersey après m’être assuré que Frank et sa famille pourraient me recevoir pour quelques jours.</p>
<p>Voilà la suite d’évènements qui m’a conduit ici, devant ce portail, alors que le taxi qui m’a déposé redémarre derrière moi, et que je sonne à l’interphone. C’est la voix de Jamia qui m’accueille. Je m’annonce et je pousse le portail après le déclic. Ça n’est pas la première fois que je viens ici. C’est la première fois que je viens seul.</p>
<p>Jamia me serre dans ses bras dès que je passe le seuil et les jumelles de Frank entrent alors en collision avec mes jambes pour me saluer.</p>
<p>— Doucement, les filles, grogne Frank qui arrive du salon à pas mesurés. Il n’a pas encore l’habitude des petits diables de votre genre. Son petit monstre n’est prévu que pour mai.</p>
<p>Je le rejoins et l’étreint alors avec force.</p>
<p>— Wow ! s’amuse-t-il. Vas-y doucement, j’ai eu quelques mésaventures avec un bus dernièrement.</p>
<p>— Tu m’as foutu la trouille de ma vie, espèce de pauvre trou du cul !</p>
<p>Jamia fronce les sourcils d’un air réprobateur et je me souviens alors de la présence des enfants.</p>
<p>— Oups, désolé Jamia, j’ai pas encore l’habitude de faire attention.</p>
<p>— T’inquiètes, me sourit-elle ça viendra vite. Cherry a su dire <em>putain</em> avant Papa. Dans la mesure où Frank était le responsable, j’estime qu’il a eu la punition qu’il méritait.</p>
<p>Nous rions et je me souviens alors à quel point la compagnie de ces deux-là est agréable. Jamia a toujours su me mettre à l’aise, ce qui est un véritable exploit quand on considère ce que j’ai été un court moment pour son mari.</p>
<p>— Viens, dit Frank, on va poser tes affaires dans la chambres d’amis.</p>
<p>Je le suis et note qu’il se déplace avec difficulté. Je repense à son énergie sur scène, à la façon démentielle qu’il avait d’y bouger comme s’il était littéralement possédé par le son que le groupe produisait. Nous avons à peine passé la porte que je fonds en larmes.</p>
<p>— Hey ! s’inquiète-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?</p>
<p>Il me prend dans ses bras. C’est une simple accolade amicale, il cherche à me transmettre sa force, à moi qui ne suis blessé en rien. Je me sens ridicule.</p>
<p>— C’est rien, excuse-moi. Je manque de sommeil en ce moment. Et je suis tellement soulagé de te voir.</p>
<p>Il me relâche pour aller vérifier le réglage du radiateur. Il faut que j’arrête de me focalise sur sa démarche hésitante sinon je vais fondre en larmes toutes les deux minutes.</p>
<p>— Je te laisse t’installer, il faut que j’aille lever Miles de sa sieste.</p>
<p>Je me fonds dans leur petite vie de famille tranquille pour le reste de la soirée. Nous dînons et les enfants vont regarder un dessin animé tandis que nous discutons autour d’un café. Cette vie là, c’est aussi celle que je veux, celle qu’en tant que musicien, j’ai toujours cru inaccessible. Mais Frank me montre que c’est possible. Continuer à faire des albums et à tourner, tout en ayant ça. Certes ça n’est pas l’idéal car sa famille lui manque quand il est parti. Et il leur manque aussi terriblement. Mais c’était un équilibre à trouver et il semble y être parvenu. Une fois, il m’avait confié avoir l’impression d’avoir gagné à la loterie.</p>
<p>— Vous allez descendre joue un peu ? s’informe Jamia, alors que la soirée avance.</p>
<p>— Ouais, sourit Frank. Il ne peut pas me refuser ça.</p>
<p>Je hoche simplement la tête. Il a raison. Le point légèrement préoccupant c’est que je ne me sens pas en capacité de lui refuser quoi que ce soit ce soir. Je chasse cette penser. Je suis dans son salon, en face de sa femme, ça n’est pas le moment de laissé ses fantasmes vagabonder.</p>
<p>Tandis que Frank est monté coucher les enfants, je reste avec Jamia pour l’aider à débarrasser la table.</p>
<p>— Et ton frère ? je demande. Comment il va ?</p>
<p>Nestor, le frère de cadet de Jamia, joue aux côtés de Frank depuis que celui-ci a commencé sa carrière solo. Il a aussi été assez grièvement blessé dans l’accident. J’ai peine à imaginer le choc émotionnel pour elle, de devoir faire face à la possibilité de perdre en même temps son petit frère et l’amour de sa vie.</p>
<p>— Il se remet bien, sourit-elle. Même plus vite que Frank alors qu’il a été plus sévèrement touché.</p>
<p>Elle s’interrompt pour ouvrir le lave-vaisselle et je lui tend les assiettes pour qu’elle les y charge.</p>
<p>— C’est Frank qui a été le moins touché physiquement, soupire-t-elle. Un vrai miraculé. Mais il a du mal a se remettre du choc psychologique. Il s’est vu mourir ce jour-là, et dans un sens, parfois j’ai l’impression qu’il n’est jamais revenu.</p>
<p>Elle s’interrompt, serre les mâchoires et se détourne comme si elle regrettait un peu dans avoir trop dit.</p>
<p>— Hey, je murmure, il va bien. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps.</p>
<p>Je la prends dans mes bras. Je n’ai jamais fait ça. Je veux juste qu’elle reste forte pour lui. Contrairement à moi, elle ne pleurniche pas, ça n’est définitivement pas le genre de la maison.</p>
<p>— Merci d’être là, vraiment.</p>
<p>Je le relâche et nous reprenons notre travail domestique en équipe.</p>
<p>— Merci de m’avoir accueilli, je souris. Je savais qu’il allait mieux, mais j’avais besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux.</p>
<p>Elle semble hésité une fraction de seconde avant d’ajouter.</p>
<p>— Lui aussi avait besoin de te voir.</p>
<p>Je ne réponds pas, faisant mine d’être absorbé par ma tâche, à savoir le rassemblement de tous les couverts afin qu’elle les dispose dans le panier prévu à cet effet.</p>
<p>Jamia a toujours su. Elle n’a jamais manifesté la moindre animosité à mon égard, me traitant comme les autres à savoir, comme le petit frère de tous. Mais si elle n’a jamais semblé m’en vouloir de ce qu’il c’était passé entre moi et celui qui deviendrait son mari et le père de ses enfants, jamais elle n’avait éprouvé le besoin d’en parler avec moi. Jamais. Jusqu’à ce soir il semblerait.</p>
<p>— Je sais que ce que je m’apprête à te dire va te mettre mal à l’aise. C’est pareil pour moi, mais crois-moi, je ne le ferais pas si je ne me sentais pas le devoir de sauver ma famille.</p>
<p>— Je t’écoute.</p>
<p>Elle semble se détendre légèrement.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que tu as eu des sentiments pour lui ? Quand c’est arrivé, je veux dire.</p>
<p>J’acquiesce. J’avais eu des foutus sentiments, mais le groupe était passé avant, alors je m’étais assis dessus.</p>
<p>— Il ne va pas bien. Je te l’ai dit. J’ai l’impression de le perdre un peu plus chaque jour. Il fait en sorte d’être présent, pour moi, pour les enfants, mais sa tête, son esprit, son âme, appel ça comme tu veux, ne sont plus là.</p>
<p>Elle referme la porte battante du lave-vaisselle et s’y appuie.</p>
<p>— J’ai l’impression d’avoir tout essayé pour qu’il revienne. Sans succès. Ça me terrifie, cette sensation de faire face à un étranger, là sous mon propre toi, alors qu’il est mon meilleur ami, la seule personne sur cette planète à me comprendre et avec qui je sois capable de fonctionner correctement.</p>
<p>Je n’aime pas la détresse que je lis dans ses yeux et son aveu d’impuissance me terrifie.</p>
<p>— Je ne vois pas ce que…</p>
<p>— Ramène-le, me coupe-t-elle. Si je ne le peux pas, alors peut-être que toi, tu le pourras. Peut-être que, grâce à toi, il pourra se souvenir de qui il était avant… toute cette merde.</p>
<p>Elle a articulé ces mots comme si elle les avait répétés de nombreuses fois avant de leur permettre de franchir ses lèvres. Sa voix est assurée mais ses yeux brillent. De tristesse ? De détermination ? Je ne sais pas vraiment.</p>
<p>J’ai le souffle coupé. Je ne suis pas certains de comprendre ce qu’elle me demande. Ou plutôt si, je ne le comprends que trop bien, sinon je ne ressentirais pas ce malaise, mélange de gêne et de ce que je reconnais comme une pointe d’excitation.</p>
<p>Je m’apprête à lui répondre qu’elle se trompe, que je ne ferais pas mieux qu’elle, qu’il n’y a rien eu de si spécial entre nous… n’importe quoi me permettant d’évacuer cette discussion très embarrassante, quand Frank passe la tête par la porte de la cuisine, nous ramenant tous deux brusquement au réel.</p>
<p>— C’est bon ! Je suis à toi, mon pote. Près à descendre dans mon antre ?</p>
<p>Les lèvres de Jamia forment silencieusement le mot « <em>Please</em> », juste avant que je ne me retourne pour suivre son mec dans un tête à tête que je n’avais jusqu’alors pas appréhendé le moins du monde. Nous nous étions retrouvés seuls depuis, à de nombreuses reprises, sans que rien ne soit jamais équivoque.</p>
<p>— Merde, jure Frank alors qu’on arrive devant la porte qui descend dans le sous-sol où il a aménagé son studio. J’ai oublié de prendre les bières. Tu veux bien y retourner ?</p>
<p>Je retourne de mauvaise grâce à la cuisine ou Jamia m’attend avec un pack de bières qu’elle me tend.</p>
<p>— Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, je souffle alors qu’elle se détourne pour essuyer la table.</p>
<p>— C’est à toi de décider, répond-t-elle simplement. Et quoi que tu décides, sache que la porte du sous-sol se verrouille de l’intérieur.</p>
<p>Je rejoins Frank le cerveau en vrac, c’est un miracle que je ne me sois pas lamentablement vautré dans l’escalier tellement je ne fonctionne plus normalement. Est-ce que j’ai verrouillé la porte ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut foutre vu qu’il ne se passera absolument rien ?!</p>
<p>— Ça va ? s’alarme-t-il devant mon teint certainement livide.</p>
<p>— Ça va, mens-je avec le plus de décontraction dont je me sente capable.</p>
<p>Je suis déjà venu ici, même si on ne s’y est jamais retrouvé seul. Il a fait quelques nouveaux aménagements qu’il me montre avec fierté ainsi que tout le nouveau matériel qu’il a acquis depuis. Je me détends un peu. Tout ça, c’est notre terrain de jeu commun. La musique.</p>
<p>Je fini par me détendre complétement alors que nous branchons les amplis pour égrainer quelques notes ensembles. On commence par faire du bruit, énormément de bruit, comme au bon vieux temps. Enfin presque comme au bon vieux temps car Frank reste assis sur sa chaise, et je chasse le sentiment de tristesse que ça me colle à la poitrine. On finit par éteindre les amplis et nous prenons chacun une guitare acoustique pour improviser un peu tous les deux. Ma tête est maintenant complètement vide, comme à chaque fois que je laisse la musique prendre le contrôle de mon esprit.</p>
<p>Tout ça nous a donné soif. Frank décapsule deux bières et fait teinter sa canette contre la mienne.</p>
<p>— A nos retrouvailles ! me sourit-il.</p>
<p>— Aux deux meilleurs des quatre, m’amusé-je.</p>
<p>Il ricane.</p>
<p>— Ça, c’est bien vrai.</p>
<p>Je sirote ma bière en silence. Les paroles de Jamia sont revenues tournées dans ma tête dès que nous avons posé nos instruments.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ramène-le.</em>
</p>
<p>— Tu fais vraiment une drôle de tête, insiste-t-il. Tu es sur que tout va bien ?</p>
<p>Je soupire.</p>
<p>— Jamia s’inquiète pour toi.</p>
<p>Il hoche la tête.</p>
<p>— Je sais, fait-il la mine grave. Je m’inquiète aussi, pour te dire la vérité. Les médecins ont parlé de choc post traumatique. Ils m’ont prescrit des anxiolytiques en disant de ça devrait passer.</p>
<p>Il a un petit rire amer.</p>
<p>— Ça « devrait » passer, répète-t-il. Je suis sensé me satisfaire de ça ? Jamia commence à être à bout de force, et moi je voudrais pouvoir cesser d’être un poids pour elle. Je voudrais à nouveau être le père que je me dois d’être quand je ne suis pas sur les routes. Pas ce minable qui n’arrive plus à rester un minimum connecté aux gens qu’il aime.</p>
<p>J’ai envie de le serrer, de l’étouffer presque, et d’autres choses sur lequel je ne permets pas à mon esprit de s’attarder, mais je garde mes distances en espérant qu’une simple conversation sera en mesure de lui apporter l’aide que Jamia m’a réclamé.</p>
<p>— Tu as des flashbacks ?</p>
<p>— De moins ne moins. Ça n’est pas le truc le plus dur à gérer.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?</p>
<p>— Je me suis vu mourir. Je me souviens de chaque détail, de chaque micro seconde, du choc, du bruit atroce, du sang, et cette certitude que c’était bien terminé pour moi. C’est quelque chose qui ne s’explique pas, et je pense que chacun doit vivre cette expérience différemment. Mais quand ça arrive, chacun doit accepter ce poids, le fait qu’il devra repasser par là au moins une fois. Et on doit continuer à vivre avec cette pensée. En ce moment, elle ne me lâche pas.</p>
<p>Mon ventre se tord.</p>
<p>— Et puis, il y a aussi l’autre truc.</p>
<p>Il boit quelques gorgées de sa bière, semblant hésiter.</p>
<p>— Je n’en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, en fait.</p>
<p>Il relève son regard douloureux sur moi et je le fixe avec intensité.</p>
<p>
  <em>C’est moi mec, tu sais que tu peux me parler.</em>
</p>
<p>Il semble avoir saisi le message car il soupire de nouveau.</p>
<p>— Parfois, j’ai vraiment une impression étrange. Comme si je n’étais déjà plus de ce monde. Comme si j’étais réellement mort ce jour-là, et que ce que je suis en train de vivre maintenant, c’est simplement mon cerveau qui dans la fraction de seconde où il a réalisé ce qui se passait a projeté cette réalité, comme pour me protéger m’éviter d’affronter ma fin.</p>
<p>— Tu crois que tout ça n’est pas réel ?</p>
<p>— Certains jours, oui.</p>
<p>Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. Je suis atteint de troubles bipolaires, je sais ce que ça fait quand on a cette impression que notre cerveau débloque complétement.</p>
<p>— Et forcément, les anxiolytiques n’arrangent rien. Je suis dans le cirage la moitié du temps. Ça renforce mon impression d’être dans l’irréel.</p>
<p>— Tu devrais te faire aider.</p>
<p>Il grimace. Frank déteste les psys. On en a déjà parlé lui et moi. Mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que parfois, c’est la seule option qu’il reste avant de sombrer totalement.</p>
<p>— Je savais que tu allais dire ça, sourit-il.</p>
<p>— Pardon d’être aussi prévisible.</p>
<p>— Non, ne t’excuse. Tu es là et c’est beaucoup. Je pense que tu n’imagines pas à quel point ta présence me fait du bien.</p>
<p>Je baisse les yeux et repenses aux paroles de Jamia. J’évite de me demander si elle lui a parlé de ce qu’elle comptait me demander. Si tous les deux, ils ont parlé de moi et du bien que je pourrais potentiellement faire à Frank. Je suis déjà bien assez mal à l’aise comme ça.</p>
<p>Il ne relève pas mon silence. Au lieu de ça, il pose sa bière au sol, reprend sa guitare et recommence à jouer. Seul. Je reconnais un des morceaux qu’il a composé. J’aime sa manière de composer, c’est à chaque fois tellement cru et honnête, comme lui. Et j’aime sa voix. Je ne peux retenir un sourire en repensant à sa manière de chanter quand je l’ai connu. Il hurlait littéralement, avec son groupe d’avant ou avec le nôtre. Il lui a fallu du temps pour trouver sa voix, la nuance sans en renier l’essence. Il y parvient à merveille maintenant et c’est tellement beau. Je crois que je pourrais l’écouter comme ça toute la nuit.</p>
<p>Je suis tellement fière de lui et du chemin qu’il a parcouru depuis la fin du groupe. C’est pourtant à lui qu’elle avait fait le plus de mal. Mais il s’était relevé et ce qu’il avait produit depuis, sa musique, son énergie, tout ça ne venant que des lui, était un million de fois plus magnifique que ce qu’il avait pu faire avec nous.</p>
<p>Je me fous de ce qu’il s’est passé avec ce bus, je me fous cette atmosphère de mort que j’ai senti planer pendant toutes ces semaines autour de nous. Il est vivant, foutrement vivant. Et je le suis aussi. Et je ne laisserais pas tourner le dos à cette vie qu’il pense parfois révolue, je ne le laisserai pas partir. Les mots de Jamia raisonnent encore.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ramène-le.</em>
</p>
<p>Oui, je vais le ramener. J’irai le chercher. Où qu’il soit. Jusqu’en enfer s’il le faut.</p>
<p>Dans un état second, je me lève et le rejoins. Il cesse de jouer. Je prends sa guitare et la pose à côté de nous puis viens me coller contre lui. Il est toujours assis, m’enserre de ses bras et pose sa tête contre mon ventre. Je caresse ses cheveux et nous restons là, immobiles.</p>
<p>C’est bon de l’avoir contre moi. Cette tendresse pure me réchauffe après que cette conversation glaçante. Il enfouit son visage contre mon ventre et je sens son souffle qui traverse le tissus de mon t-shirt et tiédit ma peau. C’est bon. Je n’ose pas bouger de peur de rompre l’instant. Ses bar se desserrent de ma taille et j’ai envie de le supplier de ne pas me lâcher. Pas tout de suite. Il remonte mon t-shirt et ses lèvres trouvent alors la peau nue de mon ventre. Je me fige, sentant son souffle s’accélérer contre moi.</p>
<p>Jusqu’en enfer… Ça ressemble d’avantage au paradis selon moi. Ou peut-être est-ce le jardin d’Eden dont nous seront chassés sans vergogne pour avoir succombé à la tentation de mordre dans cette foutue pomme. Les actes ont toujours des conséquences. Voilà la morale de cette histoire.</p>
<p>Ses mains qui étaient longuement restées sagement accrochées à ma taille viennent glisser sur le devant de mon jean qu’il entreprend de déboutonner. C’est trop pour moi.</p>
<p>— Non, je souffle. C’est pas une bonne idée.</p>
<p>Il s’écarte de moi et je me gifle mentalement.</p>
<p>
  <em>Laisse le faire, bordel ! Tu en crève d’envie !</em>
</p>
<p>— Désolé, murmure-t-il.</p>
<p>— Désolé de quoi ? je soupire devant son air contrit. C’est moi qui suis venu me coller à toi.</p>
<p>Il me fait face avec un petit sourire hésitant.</p>
<p>— Tu veux quoi ? Exactement.</p>
<p>— Dis-moi que tu te sens en vie.</p>
<p>Il baisse les yeux.</p>
<p>— C’était le cas, à l’instant.</p>
<p>Je ne tergiverse pas pendant des heures. Ce que je veux je le sais. Je veux le sortir de ce cauchemar.</p>
<p>— Emmène-moi ailleurs dans ce cas.</p>
<p>Il fronce les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Je ne peux pas, je siffle. Pas ici. Pas sous le même toit que ta femme et tes gosses.</p>
<p>Il acquiesce, se lève et attrape une petite sacoche qui était posé contre un des amplis que je ne remarque qu’à cet instant.</p>
<p>— Ok, suis-moi.</p>
<p>Il s’enfonce un peu plus loin dans le sous-sol et passe une porte qui donne sur un garage où sont stationnées deux véhicules. Une petite citadine rouge et un break familial gris.</p>
<p>— Tu vas devoir conduire, m’indique-t-il. Je ne le peux pas encore.</p>
<p>Je m’installe donc au volant du break qu’il vient de déverrouiller et sort la voiture du sous-sol, lui a mes côtés sur le siège passager. Nous sortons par le portail automatique et il me dit de tourner à droite. Je remarque qu’une fenêtre à l’étage est éclairée. Jamia ne dort pas et nous a forcément entendus partir.</p>
<p>— Elle est d’accord, avec ça, hein ?</p>
<p>Il gigote sur son siège, visiblement mal à l’ais e avec cette question.</p>
<p>— Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu’on en parle ?</p>
<p>— Oui. J’y tiens.</p>
<p>Il grogne et me dit de prendre la route à gauche.</p>
<p>— Tu te sentirais mieux si tu avais l’assurance de sa bénédiction ?</p>
<p>Je grimace.</p>
<p>— C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait, s’amuse-t-il.</p>
<p>Je me mure dans le silence et il m’indique une sortie qui nous mène vers un petit chemin de terre. Nous montons et arrivons sur ce qui semble être un belvédère avec une vue imprenable sur la ville illuminée et le ciel étoilé. Un lieu charmant. Et désert.</p>
<p>— Nous voulons tous les trois la même chose, conclue Frank alors que j’immobilise le break. Si ça ne te suffit pas, alors on peut rentrer tout de suite.</p>
<p>Je ne réponds pas. Je n’en ai pas la moindre envie. Je vais pour couper le contact mais il pose sa main sur la mienne.</p>
<p>— Laisse tourner le moteur. Il fait froid dehors, on va avoir besoin du chauffage.</p>
<p>J’accroche mes doigts aux siens et me penche pour capturer ses lèvres. Je goûte la collision de notre envie mutuelle. Il n’a plus son piercing à la lèvre, mais à part ça, la sensation reste intacte, délicieuse, vertigineuse. Sa main droite se pose sur mon torse et descend vers le bouton de mon jean. J’aime son impatience. Nous ne somme de toute manière pas dans un endroit qui va nous permettre de prendre notre temps. Je le laisse me déboutonner, et fouiller dans mon caleçon à la recherche de mon sexe qu’il sort et commence à caresser. J’attrape sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser, luttant avec sa langue pour lui insuffler un peu de la violence qui m’habite.</p>
<p>Il lâche mes lèvres et plonge sur ma queue, l’engloutie avec appétit alors que les premiers gémissements s’échappent de ma gorge. J’accroche une main au volant qui me fait face et glisse l’autre dans ses cheveux. J’ai toujours tellement aimé ses cheveux. La vision de sa tête qui monte et descend au-dessus de mon entrejambe est des plus excitante.</p>
<p>— Oh, Frank ! je souffle</p>
<p>Il ne faiblit pas. Sa cadence est chirurgicale et je me tend dans mon siège pour l’encourager à approfondir, ce qu’il en se fait pas longtemps prier de faire, alors que j’empoigne ses cheveux pour accompagner son rythme. Je sens bientôt du bout de mon gland, cet exquis resserrement au fond de sa gorge. Personne ne me l’a plus fait comme-ça depuis lui, et je pensais que mes souvenirs avaient exagéré cette sensation. Je me trompais.</p>
<p>Si j’ai conscience que notre petite séance risque de ne pas s’éterniser, j’aimerais tout du moins ne pas jouir trop vite non plus, ce qui n’est pas gagné si Frank continue à m’infliger ce traitement. Je pousse un peu sur son épaule pour l’inciter à se redresser et il me lance un regard interrogateur, les lèvres luisantes, les cheveux en bataille, je ne me souviens pas l’avoir déjà trouvé plus craquant.</p>
<p>— On serait mieux derrière, non ?</p>
<p>— OK, sourit-il. Après toi.</p>
<p>Cette petite lueur avide au fond de son regard me colle une joie féroce au creux des tripes. Je n’arrive pas vraiment à expliquer la sensation, mais j’ai envie que ça continue. Je me glisse entre les deux sièges avant pour rejoindre la banquette arrière et m’y assois. Il m’imite et profite qu’il est au-dessus de moi pour descendre mon pantalon et mon caleçon au niveau de mes chevilles. Il vient ensuite s’assoir sur mes genoux, face à moi et me prend dans ses bras, d’une étreinte très tendre qui contraste avec la violence de nos premiers contacts.</p>
<p>— Tu m’as manqué, souffle-t-il à mon oreille.</p>
<p>— Ça ne fait pas si longtemps, pourtant.</p>
<p>— Tu sais de quoi je parle.</p>
<p>Je profite de sa tiédeur alors qu’il se colle pour me rappeler qu’il n’en a pas terminé avec moi.</p>
<p>— Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demande-t-il.</p>
<p>— Vas-y, je verrai si j’y réponds.</p>
<p>Il se décolle et me jette un regard plein de malice.</p>
<p>— Combien tu as eu de mecs ? Après moi.</p>
<p>— Quoi ? m’étouffé-je.</p>
<p>— Allez ! Tu peux me le dire. Je promets de ne pas être jaloux.</p>
<p>— Ça ne te regarde absolument pas !</p>
<p>C’est heureux que nous soyons dans la pénombre sinon il aurait vu mes joues virer à l’écarlate.</p>
<p>— Juste une fourchette alors. Pas besoin d’être à l’unité prêt.</p>
<p>Je me délecte ce son regard canaille et de sa curiosité déplacée. Le poids de l’inquiétude de ses dernières semaines semble s’envoler à mesure que le temps passe dans cet habitacle.</p>
<p>— D’accord, capitulé-je. On va dire, plus de dix, et moins de cent.</p>
<p>— Plus de dix ! fait-il mine de s’étouffer<em>. </em><em>But you’re a real slut !</em></p>
<p>Je fais mine de le saisir par le col pour défendre mon honneur tandis que nous rions tous deux comme deux collégiens. C’est alors que je comprends la joie que j’ai ressentie quand j’ai remarqué l’étincelle dans son regard. C’est une petite chose qu’il lui a toujours était propre, cet éclat au fond de ses yeux. Je me rends compte que je ne l’avais pas vu briller depuis que j’étais arrivé chez eux en fin d’après-midi. J’ai l’impression de le retrouvé, enfin.</p>
<p>— Et ça t’es déjà arrivé ? Tu sais… de changer de place ?</p>
<p>Il a retrouvé tout son sérieux et me scrute avec intensité.</p>
<p>— Oui, c’est arrivé, réponds-je en toute franchise.</p>
<p>Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure alors que son souffle s’accélère de nouveau. Je le prends par la taille pour les serrer contre moi et décide de clarifier les choses.</p>
<p>— C’est ce que tu veux ?</p>
<p>Il hoche la tête.</p>
<p>— Seulement si tu le veux aussi.</p>
<p>Je picore ses lèvres histoire de prolonger cette délicieuse tension que semble créer en lui l’attente de ma réponse. Je n’ai absolument rien contre. A vrai dire, ça n’est pas forcément le rôle dans lequel je suis le plus à l’aise. J’ai besoin d’être en confoance pour le faire, d’une réelle symbiose avec mon partenaire. Le fait est qu’il n’est personne sur cette terre avec qui j’ai connu un tel accord, une telle harmonie, avec qui je me sois senti aussi sexuellement en phase. Même pas avec ma propre femme.</p>
<p>— Tu as ce qu’il faut ?</p>
<p>
  <em>Pitié, seigneur, faîtes qu’il ait ce qu’il faut !</em>
</p>
<p>Il se penche alors et ramasse la petite sacoche qu’il avait emporté du studio un peu plus tôt et que je l’ai vu glissé derrière son siège quand il est monté en voiture, dont il sort une capote un petit tube, et je ne sais alors pas vraiment quoi penser du ait qu’il semble avoir planifié tout ça à l’avance. Après tout, n’est-ce pas ce que je veux moi aussi ?</p>
<p>Il arrache l’emballage du préservatif avec les dents et me l’enfile avec douceur et précision, avec la même lueur avide dans son regard.</p>
<p>— Retourne-toi, lui ordonné-je.</p>
<p>Il sourit et s’exécute bien sagement, me tournant le dos pour se pose à nouveau sur mes genoux. D’un bras, je le saisi par la taille pour me frotter à lui, et de l’autre j’introduis main mais sous son t-shirt pour caresser son torse.</p>
<p>— Il va falloir accélérer le rythme, bébé, halète-t-il. C’est pas impossible qu’on soit dérangés à un moment ou un autre, ici.</p>
<p>— Ne trouve pas d’excuse bidon, je grogne en déboutonnant son jean. Dis plutôt que t’en peux plus d’attendre.</p>
<p>— Tu me connais si bien, ronronne-t-il.</p>
<p>Je l’aide à descendre son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu’à ses genoux et prends quelque minute pour préparer le terrain à l’aide du lube, le sien comme le mien, temps qu’il met à profit pour me murmurer un paquet de cochonneries histoire de m’exciter encore d’avantage. A-t-il toujours été aussi pervers où l’âge a-t-il accentué ce trait de sa personnalité ?</p>
<p>— Ferme là, et viens, je siffle quand je nous estime enfin prêts.</p>
<p>J’attrape alors ma queue et il vient se placer au-dessus, puis s’y assois, petit à petit, laissant son poids faire le travail tandis qu’il expire son plaisir assez bruyamment. Je lui laisse le contrôle dans un premier temps, je le saisis simplement par la taille sans le contraindre dans quelque direction que ce soit. Il commence à se balancer doucement, cherchant ses sensations, puis augmente l’amplitude du va et vient. Je goûte ce glissement serré autour de moi, sa tiédeur, son humidité, mais assez rapidement, un tout autre scénario commence à germer entre mes deux oreilles.</p>
<p>Mon bras enserre sa taille et je le retiens tout contre moi.</p>
<p>— Attends.</p>
<p>Il grogne mais ne proteste pas. Je le pousse en peu en avant pour décoller mes fesses de la banquette arrière, je replis une jambe et y pose un genou pour trouver un appui, le pousse encore et peu, et il finit par s’accrocher au siège conducteur, apparemment partant pour ce que j’ai en tête. Je reprends le mouvement là où je l’avais arrêté, avec le même rythme, la même amplitude, sauf que cette fois, je suis aux commandes des opérations. Il tend son dos pour me montrer que cela lui convient très bien. Cette fois, je tiens ses hanches avec fermeté alors que les décibels se son plaisir emplissent de nouveau l’habitacle du break.</p>
<p>— Oh, bébé, c’est si bon ! Continue.</p>
<p>Il a toujours été le plus démonstratif dans nos petites séances, mais cette fois, il se lâche comme jamais je ne l’ai vu le faire, ce qui provoque en moi une montée d’excitation complétement inattendue. J’accélère le rythme parfaitement conscient d’où tout cela risque de très rapidement m’amener, et il suit la cadence de mes coups de reins en les ponctuant de gémissements obscènes.</p>
<p>— Plus fort ! me réclame-t-il.</p>
<p>J’accède à ses désirs, l’enfile de toute ma longueur alors qu’il se cambre pour en réclamer toujours plus.</p>
<p>— Oh Mikey, souffle-t-il alors. Je t’aime ! Si tu savais à quel point, putain.</p>
<p>La déclaration raisonne dans mon esprit alors que ma jouissance s’apprête à le déconnecté provisoirement. Je n’ai donc pas le temps de me demander si j’ai bien entendu, que tous les frissons qui parcourent mon corps depuis qu’il m’a laissé me glisser en lui viennent se concentrer dans mon ventre pour exploser en une parfaite apogée de félicité. Je râle en relâchant mon extase alors qu’il me susurre encore quelques je t’aime, m’assurant désormais qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une hallucination auditive.</p>
<p>J’ai joui avant lui et il l’a parfaitement compris. C’est assez inhabituel de ma part, je ne suis pas si centré sur moi-même d’habitude, mais son attitude parfaitement inappropriée vient de me faire perdre la tête, et toute notion de contrôle avec. Je me retire et m’affale sur la banquette, tentant de reprendre rapidement mes esprits histoire de ne pas l’abandonner à son sort. Je l’attrape par les hanches pour qu’il se rassoit sur mes genoux et j’empoigne son érection sur laquelle j’applique un vigoureux va et vient. Il se pâme contre moi mais je ne suis pas satisfait du plaisir moindre qu’il à l’air de prendre en comparaison de ce qu’il se passait il y a quelques secondes.</p>
<p>— Attend, je souffle. Retourne-toi. Viens.</p>
<p>Il s’ôte de mes genoux et me fait face, pas vraiment certain de ce que j’ai en tête. Je glisse alors un peu sur la banquette pour être à la bonne hauteur, l’attrape par les fesses et le guide vers ma bouche. Il expire un gémissement dès qu’il la sens autour de lui et déplace ses pieds pour trouver le bon équilibre. Je lâche ses fesses, repose une main sur la banquette et place l’autre en haut d’une cuisse.</p>
<p>
  <em>C’est toi qui a le contrôle maintenant, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.</em>
</p>
<p>Il a parfaitement compris ce que j’attendais de lui. Il prend ma tête entre ses mains, fermement, et pousse sur ses hanches. L’indécence du geste me rend presque ivre. Je salive du mieux que je peux et il trouve rapidement la cadence, reprenant ses gémissements plaintifs là où il les avait laissés, à ma plus grande satisfaction. Il prend son pied dans ma bouche, me baise avec application, me murmure amoureusement tout un tas d’insanités dont il a le secret. C’est sale, c’est divin, c’est tout ce que nos parties de jambes en l’air ont toujours été. C’est complétement nous. Un nous que nous avions oublié, effacé, et que l’on retrouve avec l’étonnement que tout soit encore bien là, presque avec soulagement, car c’était une part de ce qui nous rendait vivants.</p>
<p>Jamia avait raison, il avait besoin de moi. Il en avait besoin, comme ça et pas autrement. Mais ce qu’elle n’avait pas compris, que je n’avais pas moi-même envisagé, c’est que je puisse en avoir besoin au moins autant que lui.</p>
<p>La manifestation sonore de son plaisir se fait bientôt plus discrète, plus erratique, il retient son souffle avant de relâcher l’air prisonnier de ses poumons de façon saccadé, comme s’il ne savait plus vraiment comment respirer convenablement. L’anticipation est tout bonnement délicieuse. Il ne reste que quelques secondes avant qu’il ne jouisse au fond de ma gorge. Si ça n’est pas la première fois qu’un mec finira dans ma bouche, la déclaration d’amour avant l’acte final est en revanche une vraie première.</p>
<p>Je lâche le haut de sa cuise et repose mon autre main sur la banquette pour lui montrer que je suis prêt, au service de son plaisir, et qu’il peut tout donner. Ses doigt se contracte sur mon crâne et il explose alors dans de furieux et divins va et viens, tremblant et transpirant, poussant un dernier juron plein de luxure avant de s’ôter de ma bouche et de s’effondrer à côté de moi. J’avale bien sagement tout ce qu’il vient de me donner. C’est le break dans lequel il emmène ses enfants à l’école, je ne veux pas que la moindre trace de cette petite séance de débauche entre adultes consentants ne subsiste en ces lieux.</p>
<p>Nous nous rhabillons rapidement et en silence, ayant toujours en tête la possibilité qu’une voiture police ne passe par là et s’arrête pour voir si un attentat à la pudeur n’est pas en cours dans le véhicule.</p>
<p>Je consacre mon attention du chemin du retour sur la route alors qu’il m’indique le chemin pour nous ramener chez lui, dans la maison de sa famille où je dois passer la nuit en toute décontraction alors que je viens de prendre un pied d’enfer avec l’honnête père de famille qui y réside.</p>
<p>J’ai besoin d’une clope et j’ai laissé mon paquet chez lui. J’essaie de réduire ses derniers temps, dans l’optique d’avoir arrêté complétement pour la naissance de la petite. Mais s’il y a bien une cigarette, une seule, qui mérite d’être grillée, c’est bien celle qu’on fume après l’amour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cette douche brûlante est une bénédiction. Elle éclaircie mon esprit déjà bien détendu. Je ne m’y attarde pourtant pas, faisant mon possible pour ne pas réveiller Jamia. Quand je suis entré dans la chambre, sa silhouette était allongée sur le lit dans l’obscurité, immobile. Je me suis glissé dans la salle de bain.</p><p>Quand j’en ressors avec une simple serviette autour de la taille, elle s’est retournée et je ne parviens pas à voir si ses yeux sont ouverts ou non. Je reste là un instant à l’observer, prenant peu à peu conscience du point de basculement que vient de constituer cette nuit au milieu de mon existence toute entière. Je n’ai pas menti à Mikey quand je lui ai dit que je l’aimais. J’ai eu beau le lâché dans le feu de l’action, ça n’en était pas moins sincère. Complétement sincère.</p><p>— Viens t’assoir, me murmure ma femme.</p><p>Je m’exécute alors qu’elle tend la main pour allumer la lampe de chevet que se trouve de son côté.</p><p>— Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.</p><p>— Je ne dormais pas.</p><p>Je me tortille un peu sur le lit. C’est elle, je n’ai pas à me sentir mal à l’aise.</p><p>— Alors, tu nous a entendu partir ?</p><p>Elle hoche la tête et se redresse, s’asseyant en face de moi. Elle pose sa main contre ma joue et se penche un peu pour plonger son regard dans le mien, elle me scrute avec intensité et fait alors une étrange grimace, comme si elle se retenait d’éclater en sanglot. Mon cœur  se broie de l’intérieur. Non, dites-moi que ce que je viens de faire ne lui a pas fait autant de mal. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.</p><p>Elle prend visage entre ses mains et m’embrasse avec une sorte de joie féroce. Oui. Son sourire est bien là et se sont des larmes de joies qui roulent contre ses joues.</p><p>— Tu es là, sanglote-t-elle. C’est bien toi ! Enfin.</p><p>Je lui rends chacun de ses baisers avec le soulagement que son bonheur me cause. Elle est heureuse. C’est tout ce que je demande dans cette existence. Qu’elle et les enfants soient heureux. Je l’étreins avec force et mon cœur est sur le point d’exploser d’amour. Ma misérable poitrine me semble soudain trop étroite pour accueillir tout l’amour que je ressens à cette instant. Sa puissance, son universalité, qui s’écoule en moi tel un torrent réparateur. Je l’aime tellement ! Je pourrais mourir à l’instant et être heureux que le destin, l’univers ou tout ce que vous voulez m’ai permis de ressentir ça un jour.</p><p>Je me fais peu à peu plus tactile et elle me repousse avec tendresse et bienveillance.</p><p>— Tu devrais le rejoindre. Passe cette nuit auprès de lui.</p><p>Je fronce les sourcils. L’idée de la laissée seule cette nuit ne me plait pas. Je suis loin d’elle pendant de longues période et le reste du temps, il a toujours était clair dans mon esprit que ma place était complétement à ses côté.</p><p>— Il repart après demain, me rappelle-t-elle devant mon air indécis. Moi, je ne vais nulle part.</p><p>— Il n’est pas très à l’aise avec ce qui est en train de se passer, tu sais ? Pas certain qu’il apprécie l’idée.</p><p>— Il ressent pour toi ce que tu ressens pour lui, alors il devra s’y faire. Et tu lui dois bien ça. Moi je lui dois, en tout cas.</p><p>Un demi-sourire étire mes lèvres.</p><p>— J’y vais si tu promets de ne pas lui parler de tout ça, demain matin, sinon sa santé mentale risque de ne pas s’en remettre.</p><p>Elle rit et acquiesce. Je prends le temps d’enfiler un bas de survêtement et un t-shirt, et l’embrasse tendrement avant de quitter la chambre conjugale pour rejoindre la chambre d’ami où mon amant dort certainement à point fermés.</p><p>Il ne dort pas. Il est assis sur le petite banquette disposée sous la fenêtre et fume devant le battant entrouvert. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur quand je pousse la porte après y avoir frappé.</p><p>— Insomnies ? je m’informe.</p><p>Il hausse les épaules.</p><p>— Ouais, soupire-t-il. Mon cerveau a un peu du mal à se la fermer. Après tout ça…</p><p><em>Tout ça</em>. De quoi parle-t-il exactement ? De la bénédiction de Jamia ? De la démentielle partie de jambe en l’air dans le break familiale ? De ma déclaration d’amour enflammée en pleine action ? Sans doute un peu de tout ça, en fait.</p><p>Je m’assois en face de lui et il me tend sa cigarette. Je suis sensé avoir arrêté, mais je n’ai jamais un aussi furieusement envie d’une taffe. Je tire dessus à trois reprises avant d’expirer la fumée comme si ma félicité toute entière s’échappait de ma gorge.</p><p>— Ça te manque ? s’amuse-t-il devant mon petit numéro.</p><p>— Un peu.</p><p>Je lui redonne sa clope et nous gardons un instant le silence.</p><p>— Alors ? Tu essaies de mettre de l’ordre dans ta tête ?</p><p>— C’est compliqué, grimace-t-il. Je ne sais pas par quel bout le prendre.</p><p>— Commence par ce qui te semble le plus problématique.</p><p>Il soupire.</p><p>— Kristin.</p><p>Je hoche la tête, compréhensif. C’est ça femme, normal qu’elle soir en tête de ses préoccupations.</p><p>— Est-ce qu’elle sait ce qu’il y a eu entre nous ?</p><p>— Elle sait que je suis bi, mais on ne s’est pas forcément parlé de ce qu’on a fait chacun de son côté avant de se mettre ensemble .</p><p>Il écrase sa clope sur le rebord de la fenêtre et place son mégot dans son paquet.</p><p>— Je pense qu’elle a compris. Quand elle m’a vu m’inquiéter pour toi au-delà de ce qui est raisonnablement admissible de la part d’un simple ami.</p><p>— les femmes sont si intelligentes, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les hommes ne les laissent pas diriger le monde à leur guise.</p><p>Mikey sourit, et je grave cette image dans ma tête pour pouvoir la ressortir à loisirs quand il ne me restera de lui que des souvenirs.</p><p>— Alors, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois comprendre dans le fait qu’elle m’ai sans doute envoyé vers toi en se doutant très fortement de ce qui risquerait de se passer, reprend-t-il. Mais je dois lui parler. Tout lui dire. J’espère simplement que je ne vais pas tout foutre en l’air.</p><p>— Tu veux que Jamia lui parle ?</p><p>— Quoi ? s’étouffe-t-il. NON !</p><p>— Shhhhh ! Je siffle alors. Si tu me réveille les enfants, tu es un homme mort.</p><p>— Désolé.</p><p>Je tends l’oreille, à l’affût d’un bruit, même furtif, mais tout est calme à mon plus grand soulagement.</p><p>— Non, reprend-t-il plus calmement. C’est à moi de le faire. Même si je ne suis pas encore très au clair avec ce que je vais lui dire.</p><p>Je tends la main et agrippe ses doigts pour lui communiquer mon soutient et il caresse alors mon pouce avec le sien. C’est doux, tendre et délicieux.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? je demande, c’est ça la question essentielle.</p><p>— Je veux être avec elle, élever notre fille ensemble. Je veux une famille, des rires, des claquements de portes et des engueulades. Un foyer. Je veux tout ce que tu as. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je suis prêt à abandonner pour l’obtenir. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure je suis prêt à renier une part de moi-même ou… les foutus sentiments que je peux avoir.</p><p>Je jubile intérieurement à cette semi déclaration tout en gardant mon sérieux. Son dilemme n’est pas feint et je veux l’aider à avancer.</p><p>— Peut-être que tu ne seras pas forcé de renier quoi que ce soit.</p><p>— Ça n’est pas comme ça que ça marche, grince-t-il. On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.</p><p>— Pourquoi ça ?</p><p>Il me dévisage, sans voix.</p><p>— Où un truc pareil est-il écrit en toutes lettres ? m’informé-je</p><p>— Dans nos vœux de mariage, par exemple. Tu n’as pas juré fidélité, toi aussi par hasard ?</p><p>— Si, mais Jamia et moi l’avons remplacé par l’honnêteté. Ça fonctionne bien mieux, crois-moi. De toute manière, elle comme moi, on n’a jamais vraiment apprécié qu’on nous explique comment on devait s’y prendre pour être heureux.</p><p>Il cogite, devant cette option qu’il n’avait pas envisagée ne serait qu’une seule micro fraction de seconde. J’en profite pour enfoncer le clou.</p><p>— Notre couple s’est toujours construit dans le respect des besoins de l’autre. La plupart des gens nous demandent comment on fait pour être autant en phase après tant d’années, depuis qu’on est gosses. Honnêteté, communication, et respect des besoins de l’autre. Mais ça, la plupart des gens ne sont pas prêt à l’entendre, vu qu’on les biberonne depuis qu’ils sont gosses avec des histoires d’amours stéréotypées, exclusives et irréalistes. On leur explique ensuite qu’ils ne pourront être heureux qu’en couple, sans leur avoir fourni le moindre mode d’emploi potable pour l’aventure.</p><p>Il s’amuse devant ma tirade, plus enflammé que je ne l’aurais voulu.</p><p>— Alors quoi ? Je dois expliquer à Kristin qu’elle va devoir partager ?</p><p>— Je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer à toi.</p><p>C’est un fait. Clair. Précis. Son sourire un peu timide ne quitte pas son visage. Je pourrais le bouffer tellement je le trouve craquant à cet instant.</p><p>— C’est pour me dire ça que tu es revenu dans ma chambre à cette heure avancée, sans la plus petite notion de bienséance.</p><p>— Non, j’ai prévu de dormir avec toi.</p><p>Il ouvre et ferme plusieurs fois la bouche avant de trouver ses mots.</p><p>— C’est absolument hors de question, s’indigne-t-il.</p><p>— Pourquoi on ne l’a jamais fait ? Simplement s’endormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre ?</p><p>— Parce qu’il aurait fallu gérer le fait que nous deux, c’était peut-être plus qu’un simple plan cul.</p><p>— Et maintenant, comment on le gère ?</p><p>— Un peu mieux, je suppose, soupire-t-il.</p><p>Je me lève le prend par la main pour l’entraîner vers le lit. Il ne me résiste pas. Nous nous étendons l’un contre l’autre, la tiédeur de son souffle chatouillant tranquillement mon cou.</p><p>— Tu as intérêt à avoir dégagé d’ici aux aurores demain, sinon, je peux t’assurer que je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison.</p><p>Il s’inquiète pour les enfants, en future père qu’il est. J’ai la certitude à cet instant qu’il fera un excellent père de famille.</p><p>Le silence retombe. Sa respiration m’apaise et je me glisse très tranquillement dans le sommeil.</p><p>— Frank ?</p><p>— Mmmmh, je marmonne.</p><p>— Essaie de ne pas trop ronflé d’accord ?</p><p>— La ferme, je grogne.</p><p>Le silence encore. Son odeur, son corps contre le mien. Je profite de chaque foutu seconde avant de sombrer à nouveau.</p><p>— Frank ?</p><p>— Mmmmh ?</p><p>— Moi aussi, je t’aime.</p><p>Ses bras m’étreignent un peu plus et je me blottis dans son giron. L’instant est parfait. Son odeur, son corps contre le mien, et cette tendresse dans le ton de sa voix. Il est à moi pour la nuit entière. Je me fous de ce qui se passera le matin venu. Je me fous de la suite que prendra cette toute cette histoire. Je ne suis certain que d’une chose à cet instant, c’est que je suis en vie.</p><p>Putain ! Je suis en vie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fic écrite en un temps record pour le nanowrimo. Ça faisait très longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un truc aussi explicite. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>